Life of a Warper
by Green48
Summary: Hyoudou Issei an immortal warper loses his memories every 140 years. Join him on his journey after losing his memories yet again. Rated M for battles that may be disturbing for younger audiences and possible lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1

HSDXD ch 1

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

I had this really good idea for a fanfiction so I'm going to write it in between Journey into High Class.

Chapter 1 Who am I?

Who am I? Where am I? Who the hell are those people running at me with swords?

"Issei?" A girl asked. She appears to be roughly 20 years old... Yet something tells me I'm wrong.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh no. Not now" The girl said worriedly.

"What?" I ask wanting to know.

"Listen you are immortal. You lose your memories every 140 years because of that" the girl explained "Anyway we don't have time for this I will explain the rest later grab my hand!"

It sounds urgent maybe it's has something to do with that ever approaching army. Hesitantly I trust the girl for some unknown reason and grab her hand. The surroundings blur then change. We are no longer in the old wooden hut village we were in before were now in some kind of bigger city. The town is still made of wood but the architecture is more advanced.

"Who am I?" I ask the girl now we are safe.

"You are Hyoudou Issei my saviour and now I will repay my debt" she said with determination.

Several hundred years later it is 1996.

"Who are you?" I ask a familiar looking girl.

"It's that time again is it?" The girl replied slightly sad "I am your mother. Well adopted mother anyway"

"Who am I?" I ask.

"You are Hyoudou Issei a immortal warper" my mother explains "The average human brain was only designed to last 140 years maximum. So every 140 years you lose all memories"

Really, how can that be true. If so how old am I? Who else have I forgotten. Wait technically it's like I'm dying and being reborn every 140 years.

"So today it's been 140 years since I last lost my memories" I try to confirm.

"Yes it has" my mother explains "I am also a warper but I am not immortal I just have extended life. However I lose my memories every 200 years so as you help me when that happens I help you when it happens to you"

Really then she knows my pain. Wait if she loses her memories then technically we don't know how long ago we met.

"So we don't know when we met?" I confirm.

"No we don't exactly. But we do have a rough idea as we have some diaries from before we lost our memories" my mother explains for me "Anyway your father will be home soon so act like you've bumped your head and got amnesia. We will then take you to the doctors who will say they don't know how you lost your memories or if they will ever recover"

Should I do it? Should I trust her? She could be telling lies. No she's not I don't know why but somewhere deep inside my existence I know she's telling the truth.

"OK I'll go along with the story" I say.

"Thanks Issei"

Later that day.

"So doc is he ever going to remember" My father said to the man sitting in the chair at a computer screen. The guy was wearing a white over coat so was combined with my dad calling him doc it's fair to say he's probably a doctor.

"Unfortunately with all amnesia cases it's the same. I don't know" The doctor replied sadly.

So my mother was probably right about me never remembering anything.

"Then he might never remember. Isn't there anything you can do for my son?" My father pleaded.

"I'm afraid not. By the way according to his record your child has been 17 for the past 10 years" the doctor said curiously while examining his computer screen.

"Oh that apparently he has a rare condition which causes his body to stop ageing" My mother explained. That's probably a lie to cover for my lack of ageing.

"Hmm interesting" the doctors said while staring at me. I don't like that stare. What's with this guy?

Even later that day at home.

"Issei?" My mother said.

"Yes mum" I reply.

"Come with me" I follow my mother outside. She then offered her hand which I accepts. The space around me blurred then we were in a giant empty space.

"I'm going to teach you everything you taught me"

"Ok" I said.

"First things first markers"

"Markers?" I ask confused as to what the heck she's talking about.

"Markers are what you warp to. Look over there do you see a blue ball and a white ball" she said. I look where she's pointing and see exactly what she described. So I nod in response.

"The white ball is your marker and the blue ball is mine. White means your own marker, blue means a contracted ally's marker which you can use. Do you understand so far"

Again I nod in response.

"Good. To warp just focus on the area a marker is placed" my mother explains.

"But I don't know any of my areas" I said not remembering where I've placed any.

"Don't worry I have a map for that" she said while smiling probably remembering herself asking similar questions from when she forgot "Now to make a marker you must focus for 3 seconds. You can then throw it. There are too types of markers fixed and movable. The movable kind can be attached to people or thrown and bounced around a room"

"OK" I say to tell my mother I understand so far. But this is really a lot to take in and remember.

"To teleport focus is required so you need to learn to ignore pain as much as possible" she warns me.

After that I spent the next 5 years training before being recruited by the church as an exorcist.

"Everyone ready" I ask my exorcist platoon as we ready to raid a devils gathering. The devils society has given us permission to slay a group of radical pure bloods that want the old maou back in power. Even the church doesn't want that so we agreed to kill them. I don't have much against devils my grudge is against fallen angels as one tried to kill me several years ago which led to me joining the church. I'm currently outside behind a tree holding the holy sword Ascalon as it's light and easy to warp with. Next to me Irina, Xenovia and the rest of my exorcists nod. Irina and Xenovia young exorcists in training are already highly renounced being able to wield Excalibur fragments. Xenovia Excalibur destruction, horrible sword. Incredibly hard to dodge as it disrupts my warping. Irina wields Excalibur mimic, now that is my kind of sword it can change into anything. I wish I could use it. I could turn it into a knife and slash an enemy from behind teleport behind another then decapitate them with an axe. Then shoot a third in the head by turning it into a gun. I really want that sword.

"Ok let's go" I said while sneaking from bush to bush approaching the massive warehouse. When we've surrounded it I nod to my team and we burst into the place. Shit, theirs guards already at the door. There's too many. I can count at least 100 even if their low classes we are only human one or two shots and were dead. We will be massacred before we even reach the first devil. Come on think, think, think... I'm sorry but I can't save all of you. I focus for three seconds while turning and create a movable marker. I throw it and a random exorcist. Grabbing Xenovia and Irina I warp to the Vatican.

"What?" Xenovia and Irina said as I warp back. I grab two more exorcists and warp back. I repeat this twice more after that when I warp back I'm too late the shots have been fired and are less then a second from hitting everyone I grab the last two people I can save and warp back ounce again.

"What?" The exorcists say.

"Issei you saved us" said a random exorcist but I was too busy crying to notice. Irina approaches me and hugs me "It's not your fault you couldn't have known"

I know that but it doesn't help! I couldn't save them... If only I'd sent an exorcist to recon first then only one would have had to die. No wait if I'd gone myself to do recon none would have had to die. There's an English saying we learn from out mistakes this is one mistake I intend to never forgot. I will take this lesson all the way into my next cycle I will insure it and the next I see those shitty devils I'm going to kill them so slowly and brutally they will wish they were never born. I get up.

"Issei?" Irina said worriedly.

"I'll be fine... Can I borrow Excalibur mimic"

"Of course Issei" Irina said handing me the sword. I warp. I warp back to that blasted massacre with one goal revenge of my fallen comrades. I maybe immortal but I'm not invincible so I'm going to have to be careful. Back were it all started outside the warehouse I turn mimic into a gun with a silencer. I hide in a bush not forgetting to hide my presence. It seems my prediction was right their patrolling for any exorcists left alive. One is walking past my bush. Okay keep calm you can do this. I put mimic in my pocket and grab the mouth of the devil as I leap out of the bush. Using Ascalon I slit his throat. I drag the body back into the bushes to hide it. I repeat this style for 9 more guards. This bush is starting to get crowded I better move. All the guards patrolling are now gone... I think. I look in through the door past my dead comrades. 40 devils that means the majority have gone patrolling further away. I put Ascalon down and create two movable markers in my hands. Calm. Remember think 10 bounces and warps ahead. I throw the markers and they bounce of the walls. Warping to one I use Ascalon to stab and kill two devils I teleport to the other marker and do the same. 4 down 36 to go. All the devils turn to see the dead.

"Hello and goodbye" my markers are bouncing round the room at high speeds. I use mimic to shoot 3 devils in the head. The rest of the devils panic or make magic circles ready to attack. They fire the magic but I just warp behind them stabbing one in the back without even looking behind myself. I slit the throat of two devils by stabbing sideways then swinging round into the others throat. I shoot another 4 devils. Two brave devils charge at me with swords. Too easy my marker was just behind them so I warped to it and decapitated them by turning mimic into an axe. 12 devils down 24 to go. It's a good job these are all low class or I'd be fucked.

Now there's a good idea. I smirk to myself and warp away before I get hit by magic. Using my imagination I turn mimic into an old medieval canon. I fire it killing 10 devils I fire it twice more finishing the rest off.

Now to kill the bastards behind this. I kick open the door mimicking something I saw on TV for some unknown reason.

"Hello and time to die" I say but their not there. I walk in slowly and carefully incase it's a trap. I sense the wind change and dodge left by jumping but I wasn't fast enough and received a reasonable sized cut to the side of my stomach. Shit this might stop me from warping. I look behind me to find the culprits. I can't win... Their too powerful I can sense that now. They are not high class the information was wrong. Their ultimate class.

"Kill him" one orders my attacker. The attacker approached me with a Japanese katana and readies it above my heart. Shit focus, focus, focus. It's not working. She starts moving it towards my heart. I brace myself for my demise after all these lifetimes.

... It didn't come. I open my eyes I'm at the Vatican.

"Issie!" Irina screams as she approaches my injured self. Ha my injury is worse than I thought I'm bleeding quite severally I think I might lose consciousness. Yep I am I feel my consciousness fading. My mind goes blank.

Please review, criticise and advise.

I'm not sure wether this will be a short or long story. But I hope you enjoyed.


	2. New Start

HSDXD ch 2

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

This chapter and last chapter are prologue chapters.

Chapter 2 New Start

A week has passed since the warehouse massacre. I'm still sulking. I needed to be alone so I've been hiding out at an old abandoned house in a forest I found a year ago. A presence, I sense a presence. I pick Ascalon of the floor and head towards the door hiding my presence. Looking outside I see a small girl. She appears more or less 10 years old. She has short white hair and cat like hazel eyes. The thing that stands out the most about her was the fact she had cat ears and cat tails. She looked exhausted and slightly injured and was mumbling something I could just make out.

"I have to run... I have to live... I have to avenge my sister... I will kill all devils"

Hearing that young girl say that with such hatred made me wonder what she had been through.

"She's over here get her"

From behind her a group of devils approaches all low and mid class in power. What should I do? Should I help her? No I could get the church in trouble. Wait if I don't kill I won't get in trouble even if they find out, I can say I thought they were strays and attacked them but soon realised they weren't so knocked them out to avoid getting killed.

Going with that excuse I created two movable markers. I threw them. Warping behind the first one I knocked him out with a quick punch in the spine. Another one sees this so goes to punch me. I dodge and grab his hand throwing him over my leg causing him to bump into another devil. Using the flat of Ascalon like a bat I swung. Blood splattered but they remained alive.

The young girl continued watching from the sidelines. The last two run at me ready to slash with swords. I just warp away letting their attacks cut each other deep in the stomach. Shit they might die from that. Oh well it's their own attacks they have no one to blame but themselves for not stopping.

I walk up to the shaking girl who grabbed one of the fallen devils swords and points it at me.

"Stay away... I'll kill you"

She's on the verge of tears and the fear is ever evident on her face.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you" I put my sword down and my hands in the air. She charges at me with the sword but I resist the urge to warp. She's frozen with the sword aimed at my heart. Slowly I move my hand to the sword and remove it from her.

"As I said I'm not here to hurt you. I was actually here sulking when I happened to see your situation" I explain hoping she accepts it.

"Your not a devil. What are you?"

"As far as I'm aware I'm human. Anyway I'm Hyoudou Issei. What's your name?"

"S-shirone" She said nervously.

"You were mumbling you want to kill all devils. Now that I can help you with"

She looks at me with a glimpse of hope.

"Now that we have an understanding can you tell me what you were talking about with your sister"

"She was reincarnated into a devil... It was fine at first but her master forced her to over train and slowly lose control... In the end she killed him when he was planning to use me as a test subject to make sure my sisters training was safe"

"Bastards. This is why I hate fucking devils. Opps sorry shouldn't use that sort of language in front of a kid. But how could they even think of using such a cute young girl for such purposes"

Whys she blushing?

"You said you'd help me with my revenge"

"Before that what happened to your sister... Is she..."

"I think so" she replied while breaking down into tears. She fell to the floor sobbing. I approach and bring her into a hug.

"Are you sure you want to follow the path of revenge?"

"Yes"

"Your sister wouldn't have wanted that"

"I know... But I won't feel satisfied unless I do"

"Then you should honour her memory by not betraying what she gave her life for. Shirone died at the hands of those devils from this day forth you are Koneko"

She nods.

"Alright come with me to your new home" I say while getting up.

"Yes" she said getting up and taking my hand.

"Oh I forgot my father doesn't know the supernatural so we need a cover story"

"Like what?"

"Alright here's the story. You and your sister were regularly beaten by your dad. Your sister killed him and is now on the run. I found you and offered you a place to stay. Sound good?"

"Does it have to be... So close to the truth"

Please don't give me that sad look your making this hard on me.

"A wise man ounce said the most powerful lie is one wrapped round a fragment of truth"

I then warp us to my house. Opening the door I enter and gesture for Koneko to follow.

"Mum! Dad!"

My parent soon come out of the kitchen.

"This is Koneko can she stay with us?"

"Son you can't..." Dad was cut of by mum grabbing his cheek "Come here for a minute Issei"

I enter the kitchen with my parents.

"I know you wouldn't do something like this without a good reason so what is it?"

"Koneko and her sister were regularly beaten by their dad. Koneko's sister killed him and is now on the run. I found her and offered her a place to stay. Is that alright?"

My dad adopts a guilty look at almost chucking Koneko out. With this stage one of my plan is complete. Now all I need to do is explain to mum the true circumstances later.

"By the way why is she cosplaying as a nekomata"

Shit. Forgot about that. Come on think of a excuse.

"I took her shopping before hand and we went in a cosplay store and I thought it looked cute on her"

Shit. Now I seem like a pervert. My reputation it's ruined. Dad don't give me that look please don't give me that look. Mum come on help me here I can see that smirk on the corner of your face.

"Ara ara do you like younger girls Issei"

"Mum don't say that"

Mum can be a real sadist some times.

I'm currently in the training facility me and my mum brought in my last cycle or life as I like to call it.

"Koneko dear how are you? I heard what happened that's just terrible"

"I'll be fine"

Shes just acting strong I can see that so can my mum.

"So you want to kill devils"

She nods in response. I feel bad... It feels like I'm corrupting her. I bet my mum feels the same way.

"Issei here is an excellent fighter he can teach you anything you want"

"Can you teach me how you did that teleport thing?"

"I'm sorry Koneko but that's a birth power"

"Can you teach me those martial arts you used?"

"Now that I can do. I can also teach you a little senjustu"

Yup why does everyone get a surprised look when I say I can do some senjustu.

"Koneko dear I wouldn't take him up on the second offer"

Mum. What are you saying? Are you telling me I'm bad. My teacher praised me for being so fast at picking it up.

"Why?"

"Watch dear. Issei have a spar with me using senjustu"

"Alright"

I get into a fighting position away from her.

"3, 2, 1, go"

We charge at each other I dodge her punch and touch her stomach. She goes to the floor with a red face. Ha ha ha no girl can beat my teachers ultimate technique. The floor around her became soaked in my mothers urine. Koneko looks at me disgusted. What's with that look? I beat her in one move. Is it shock at how fast I beat her. Koneko approaches me then. OUCH! She just punched me. Why did she do that?

"Pervert"

Please review, criticise and advise.

And that's the end of the prologue next chapter will be a 6 year time skip so Koneko will be 16 and it will be 2013? I think, well something along them lines anyway.


	3. Asia

HSDXD ch 3

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

Let the main story begin. This story is so much easier to write than my other one. Asia starts of talking Italian but I translate her and Issei speaking Italian to each other for ease of writing. Sorry if this chapter seems bad but I couldn't get it to sound right.

Finally note Journey into High Class is on break at the minute. I've not dropped it and I will come back to it.

Chapter 3 Asia

Time to get up. There something heavy on my chest. Again. Konekos snuck into my bed just about every day for the last 5 years. Oh well I suppose I should look on the bright side I get to wake up to a beautiful sight every morning.

"Nya"

So cute.

"Koneko it's time to get up"

No response. Typical why do all animals have trouble getting up. I'll have to resort to that. I move one of my hands to the base of her tails and rub the area.

"Nya!"

She shoots awake just as predicted.

"Koneko time to get up"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes it's time for your first day of high school"

"Your still planning to go as a first year right?"

"Yes don't worry. I've tricked my dad into thinking I'm doing some under cover bodyguard work for a clients daughter until she leaves high school. And if anyone questions my age I say I got held back a year or I'm older than I look"

"You mean younger than I look"

"Eh, oh yeah"

"Issei! Koneko! Time for breakfast"

Right better go down for breakfast I wonder what it is? Koneko gets of my chest and head towards the door mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school Koneko" my mother asks Koneko.

Koneko nods as usual.

"Issei remember to take care of her in between your job"

"Yes mum"

Of course I'm going to take care of her. First thing I'm going to do is show all those maggots that dare approach her the consequences.

"And Issei remember don't beat up any of the maggots the approach Koneko"

"Are you psychic now? Can you read my mind?"

"Son you were really going to beat boys up that approached Koneko"

"Maybe..."

Come on don't give me that look.

"Probably..."

Damn.

"Yes"

My dad gestures for me to come closer which I do.

"If their perverts feel free to beat them up I'll destroy any letters from the school so your mother doesn't find out"

"Thanks dad"

Later that day at school.

"Hello class I thought we could start the year by having everyone introduce themselves"

"Toujou Koneko. Nice to meet you all"

"She's so cute"

"I'm going to ask her out later"

Comments like that continued round the class I prepared and listed their faces ready for beatings later.

"Hyoudou Issei. Any of you boys even look at Koneko in a way I don't like and I'll personally insure you never see again"

"Miss he just threatened us"

"What? I didn't hear any threats what are you talking about"

He he he to bad kids the teachers on my payroll now. Now to bribe the rest of the teachers to my side. It only cost me £10,000 a month.

Break starts after the introductions finish.

"Hay Koneko who is that kid?"

Well looks like girls are already befriending her so that's good.

"Issei is my childhood friend"

"Really?"

"I've known him since I was 10"

"Wow that's a long time. Is that why he's so protective of you"

I tap the girl on the shoulder and gesture for her to some closer.

"If your going to be her friend don't ask her about her life before she was 11"

"Why?"

"Let's just say she has a painful past"

The day finishes without a hitch. Well except for the fact I had to beat up 10 boys but that was easy.

"So Koneko how was your first day at a proper school"

"It's good... Did you sense them?"

"Yeah I did"

"What should we do?"

"Ignore them for now and hope they don't notice us"

"Ufufu are you the new students Hyoudou Issei and Toujou Koneko"

I wink to Koneko so she knows to go along with my acting.

"A busty beauty with a pony tail. You must be the schools number 2 beauty Akeno Himejima"

"Ara so the new students have already heard of me"

"So what can we do for you?"

"The president of the occult research club would like to talk to you"

"Were not interested"

Shit. Did I let some killing intent into that? If I did it looks like she hasn't noticed. Looks like Konekos struggling to hold back her killing intent too.

"Really I must insist"

"Too bad were not interested"

I grab Konekos hand and walk away.

The next day. Shit I'm going to be late. Good job I sent Koneko ahead of me.

"Ahh"

I look to my left to see a girl fallen over. She's cute. That blonde hair goes really well with her emerald eyes. I see the girls luggage scattered.

"Here let me help"

"Grazie. Ma tu non mi capisci vero?"

That's Italian she said thanks. But I don't suppose you understand me do you?

I should probably reply with actually I do

"In realtà faccio"

"You speak Italian"

"I just answered that didn't I?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but you don't happen to know where the church is?"

"Church? Ah I know where it is but no ones been there in years. Was there a mistake with your transfer"

"No there wasn't"

"Are you absolutely sure I have some friends in the higher ups I can ask"

"You have friends in the church!"

I nod "I'm an ex exorcist"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to you. I've got to go bye"

"Wait"

What was that about? I'll think about it at school. School! Shit! I'm late. I rush to school. It couldn't be? could she be a stray exorcist. Damn it I can't miss school I'll have to find out later.

"Koneko I've got to go back out again. I should be back for dinner"

"Can't I come?"

"No. Your birthdays coming up isn't it?"

It's convenient I remembered that. Lucky escape. If I hadn't remembered Koneko would have just stalked me till I let her come along.

"It's still 2 weeks away. Usually you don't go birthday shopping until two days before the persons birthday"

"Yeah, well I'm trying to break the bad habit"

Yeah I really should break that bad habit. The amount of people I've given IOU's to for their birthday. Luckily I've never given an IOU to Koneko otherwise she would have killed me. Maybe even literally killed me.

"Alright bye Issei"

"Bye Koneko"

Right where would a blonde nun go? Church? Shopping? The park?

OK let's think about this logically I have warps at the park and shopping mall so I should start there before going to the church. Alright think shopping mall. If I walk out of this alley way I should come out near the vegetable shop. I walk around for a while searching for the blonde nun and a present for Koneko. Oh well worst case scenario I say I met someone in trouble and got distracted as an excuse for not getting Konekos present today. Think park.

I see the park full of trees basking in the evening sun. I've appeared near the fountain in the middle. Uh I hate this park it has so many similarities to the park where that Raynare bitch tried to kill me. Hmm. Well that was convenient.

"Excuse me" I say as I tap the blonde nun on the shoulder.

"Ah! It's you again. Please don't hurt me"

So cute.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know if your alright"

"I'm fine" she replies still looking nervous and teary eyed.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like a normal stray exorcist"

"I'm fine"

"Well that's good. My names Hyoudou Issei. What's yours?"

"Asia Argento"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because... I don't know you just don't look like your fine. If you need a place to stay I can offer you one"

"It's fine"

"Why did you become a stray exorcist?"

"I didn't want to be I was kicked out!"

There must be some kind of mistake... Why was such a girl kicked out?

"Why?"

"I healed a devil not realising he was one"

"You got kicked out for a stupid reason like that"

That's ridiculous I'm gonna have a word with the higher ups about this.

"Yes"

"Take my hand were going to have a word with the higher ups"

She looks at me confused and grabs my outstretched hand. Warp. We appear at the Vatican.

"Issei long time no see"

"Nice to see you too"

"Are you here to rejoin the church?"

"No. But I'm here to complain to the church about another piece of potential corruption"

"Oh great. So now your even more convinced not to rejoin the church. Were losing all out best exorcists because of this corruption"

I walk with Asia in tow to the main office. I kick open the door for fun.

"Hi Issei"

"Hi"

"What do you want?"

"Why did you kick this girl out for a stupid reason like healing a devil. When she didn't realise he was a devil"

"That's Asia Argento right?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm sorry... I can't answer that"

I know that face. He's holding back classified information. As I thought this is suspicious. He's not corrupt and usually tells me classified information nine times out of ten. So what's so important that the church wants to hide.

"Is Gabriel available to talk to?"

"You know Gabriel!"

Almost forgot Asia was here. Erm... How should I explain it to her? I'll change the subject.

"Gabriel's very busy at the moment dealing with a re..."

"Dealing with a what?"

"Nothing I can't quite remember what it was now"

Re... What could if be. Nah it can't be that it must be something else.

"I'll be back at a later date. We're not through yet"

I warp myself and Asia back to the park.

"So Asia while we wait want to be friends?"

"Friends... I've never had any friends before"

What!? She hasn't had friends before. But she's so nice and kind. Anyone would want to be her friend.

"Why?"

"I was a holy maiden. They don't need friends as long as they have gods love"

"Well I don't think I've ever heard something so ridiculous in my entire life"

"What!?"

"Answer me this do exorcists have friends? do angels have friends? did Jesus have friends? Does God have friends?"

She nods.

"Then why are holy maidens the only ones not aloud friends"

She pauses probably to think over what I've said.

"I... I don't know"

"Then I'll be your first friend and find you lots more friends"

Is that a blush? Why is she blushing?

"Thanks Issei"

"Come on let's have some fun"

I take Asia everywhere I think would be fun the mall, theme park etc.

"This was fun Issei. Thank you for all of this"

"What are friends for?"

"Asia found you"

That voice... How could I ever forget it. It belongs to that bitch that set me on my course to join the church. Raynare the fallen angel.

"So we meet again Raynare"

"Issei! Your alive!"

"Don't act so shocked. I've survived worse"

"Then I'll just finish what I started all those years ago"

I create two moveable markers as usual. Shit! There's not much to bounce them off. I throw the markers pretty randomly as time was of the essence. I warped to dodge the light spear Raynare had thrown.

"Hello and goodbye"

I kick her in the back sending her to the ground. I then warp to her location and kick her in the solar plexus. She creates a light sword and swings at me but she was too slow I just warped and kicked her in the stomach from her other side.

"You can't beat..."

I stopped talking I could feel pain. I look down to see a light spear coming out of my stomach. Shit! With a wound this big and painful I won't be able to warp and Shit! Why didn't I think she might have ally's. Damn it my lust for revenge clouded my judgement again just like back at that place. Raynare approaches me with another light spear in hand.

"I'm gonna kill you"

"No! Please don't I'll come with you without resisting just please don't kill him"

Don't! Please stay! I won't hand over my friend to a bitch like her!

"As-sia"

"Very well it sounds like a good deal"

I lose consciousness.

"Buchou is he going to be alright?"

"As far as I can tell he was already healed when we got their"

"Ugh where am I?"

I look around the room to see an unfamiliar location. It was dimly lighted and looked a bit Victorian era.

"Ah your awake"

I look to see a busty crimson haired lady looking at me. She's a devil! I can sense it. Hmm it's that girl from before Himejima-senpai. So the red head must be her master. Red hair? I remember now the girls number one beauty Rias Gremory.

"I take it your the high class devil of this area Rias Gremory-senpai"

"Yes I am"

"How did I end up here?"

"We found you uninjured at the park but there was a lot of your blood surrounding you"

That's right that bitch Raynare had backup that attacked me from behind. Asia! She went with them to save me.

"I've got to go save Asia!"

"What? Who's Asia?"

"Asia is a stray exorcist who was kicked out the church for a ridiculous reason so I was helping her and by the sound of it the fallen angels are planning to use her for something or else they wouldn't have bothered tracking her down"

"There's fallen angels in my territory!"

I warp away to the church. I only sense one person outside but about a lot downstairs. I warp Ascalon to my location. I look inside and see a middle aged man with white hair wearing a priest robe wielding a light sword.

"Come out I won't hurt you. I'll just kill you by chopping you up into tiny pieces"

Insane. Definitely an insane psychopath, I can tell by his voice.

"Yo" I say as I enter the church and wave. I throw a moveable marker I made beforehand and use it to warp behind the crazy priest. I slash at him with Ascalon expecting a one hit kill but... He blocked it. How!?

"Nice try you piece of shit"

"Look who's talking"

My marker is now at his back so I warp again to try and stab him but yet again he parried it.

"How?"

"Like a piece of shit like you could keep up with me the best exorcist Freed Zelzan"

Freed? Where have I heard that name before?

... I remember now he was another one of the reasons I left the corrupt church. Didn't I fight him a few times... No, I remember now he use to be a member of my team before he was finally kicked out at my recommendation.

"Don't you remember me Freed?"

"Hmmm... I remember now your that shit that got me kicked out"

This time I warp behind him and he's already almost in position to block but I warp again, this time at the side of him. As his arm is raised trying to block an attack that will never come at the back, I swing Ascalon at the tendons in his armpit to try and render his arm useless.

"Impossible! How did you block that?"

"You think your the only one with tricks up their sleeve you piece of shit. You are a hypocrite you joined the church with that nekomata for the same reason as me to slay shitty devils yet you get me kicked out"

"Well that's obvious you don't obey orders and you attack your team mates with intent to kill"

"Well thanks to these wonderful fallen angels I've been gifted with the sacred gear Accel"

Accel if I remember correctly it increases the users speed but has negative effects on the body. It works by increasing the users metabolic rate to insane levels which also cause ageing problems etc. I thought he looked a lot older. No wonder I didn't recognise him at first.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a sacred gear like that to beat me!"

"Oh really well let's find out shall we if I cut you piece of shit into millions of pieces I win"

"Speed can't beat warping"

At lest I hope not. I warp and he blocks this pattern continues for several minutes. This isn't good he may be running out of stamina but so am I. I need to finish this quickly. Damn it after this I'm so learning wide area affect spells. Come on think. I warp back dodging a slash by Freed. Damn why don't you fall and give me an opening. Freed slams his sword into the wall as I warp away and some rubble falls down. Fall! That's it!

"Hay Freed you bastard come get me!"

I warp away and Freed slashed through a pillar.

"Stay still you piece of shit!"

"Make me"

I warp away to the next pillar as he cuts through the one I was just standing in front of. I repeat this pattern for another 4 pillars.

"Freed"

"What?"

"I win"

I warp outside the church to my permanent marker and watch as a large portion of the church falls on Freed.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Will Issei save Asia? What more trouble await him after this? Find out next chapter!


	4. Asia Part 2

HSDXD ch 4

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

I am trying to not completely follow the canon. I will try to only follow it for the Asia and Rias ark. So basically only this and saving Rias from Riser should be the same as the canon. Rossweisse story will be different. Irina and Xenovia will reappear but not for the Kokabiel ark instead it will be something different (It's been foreshadowed so try and guess).

Chapter 3 Asia Part 2

Good that's Freed out the way. I walk back into the crumbled remains of the church. I can sense them underground but how the hell do I get down there. I wish Koneko was here even though she's a cat she still has an amazing sense of smell so she could probably follow the scents to the entrance. Even if I warped home there's no guarantee she would be there.

I know! I activate my familiar summoning circle. There's an orange flash then a girl appears. She looks about a year younger than Koneko and has golden hair tied in a small pony tail. She has a pair of golden fox ears and nine fox tails that match the colour of her hair. The girl is currently wearing a miko outfit with five point stars on the sleeves. She has medium sized breasts which are a bit bigger than Asia's.

"Issei"

The girl jumps and hugs me.

"Long time no see Kunou"

"So why did you call me?"

"This is an emergency. Can you find the secret door here?"

"It's over there behind the wooden alter"

"Thanks"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Erm... Stay here I might need you in a minute"

I go over to the wooden alter and cut it to pieces using Ascalon. I rush down the stairs and exit into a large room full of stray exorcists. At the far end is an altar with Asia attached and four fallen angels surrounding it. Asia... She's... Dead... Damn I was too late!

"Raynare we meet again"

"Ah Issei since the nun is dead now I suppose there's no reason to keep my promise. Time to die!"

"Your right. It's YOUR time to DIE!"

I throw two markers into the crowd of exorcists and immediately warp to avoid a light spear shot by Raynare. The other three fallen angels throw light spears at me and I use two exorcists as shields. I doubt they survived the impaling. I drop the guards and warp again letting 4 exorcists get killed by the fallens light spears. I use Ascalon and decapitate two enemy exorcists before warping away letting another four exorcists die at the hands of the masters. Shit! I look down and see I've been shot in the leg it seems one exorcist shot me as I appeared. I ignore the pain and slit the throat of an exorcist before warping to dodge the fallen angels attack. Shit! I've been hit again this time in my sword arm. I change the hand Ascalon is in and try to warp again to dodge the next attacks. I failed. I received several shots to the stomach, heart and lungs. I fall down slowly losing consciousness.

"Ha ah ha is that all you've got for all that talk Issei. Well I think I'll let you slowly die in pain"

Damn it! I couldn't save Asia and I couldn't kill these bastards! Power. I need power. I need the power to survive. I can't die here I need to get revenge...

Ha ah ha listen to me even at death doors all I can think about is revenge. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have lived for revenge. I... I never saw that the most important thing because revenge was clouding my eyes. My most important thing was right in my sight the whole time. Xenovia and Irina I'm sorry I'll never meet you again and have fun again. Kunou I'm sorry for accidentally turning you into my familiar then leaving you. Koneko... Koneko I'm sorry for this path I have dragged you on. I should have made you see the light before you consumed the darkness of revenge and got addicted. I'm so sorry. If I had a chance I would change all that the next time I see you.

[Do you want to live?]

Who are you?

[Answer my question do you want to live?]

My surroundings change. I'm now in a pure white room. There are several tables. I think there's about ten and sitting at each table is... Me.

Who are you?

[I am you and you are me]

What do you mean?

[Look around what do you see]

I see me

[Exactly. We are past you's]

How?

[Every 140 years you don't lose your memories because you run out of space]

Then why?

[Your powers become to powerful so you are reset and have your past selfs saved here. I know you probably have more questions but we don't have time. Now answer my question do you want to live?]

Yes

[Then grab my hand for I am your previous. We shall temporarily merge to give you my power]

One question how will this save me?

[The clues in your powers name. Warping]

?

[Don't worry grab my hand for you shall see your true potential. Well at least the warping part]

Wait what does that mean?

[Spoilers]

Don't grin like that tell me.

Myself grabs my hand and we are engulfed in light.

"Hello Raynare" I get up.

"Impossible how are you standing with all those holes and blood loss"

"Oh yeah. Warp"

My wounds and splattered blood warp then disappear. I am restored to my post battle condition for I have warped time itself.

"Impossible!"

I warp behind Raynare without using a marker and slash her wings off.

"Shit! Get him"

A stupid exorcist runs at me with a light sword. I duck under his horizontal strike and grab his head. I then warp his head making it explode. Ewh I'm covered in brain. A bunch of exorcists fire relentlessly at me. There's a hole at least every centre meter squared of my body. I ounce again warp time making the wounds disappear.

"This is boring"

I warp the space at the exorcists head level causing all there heads to explode. One fallen angel was lucky enough to dodge it because she was a loli and several exorcists sensed the attack and ducked. Raynare also survived because she was still thriving in pain on the floor.

"What are you!?"

"I am Hyoudou Issei the immortal warper"

I hit Raynare round the head knocking her unconscious for death is to good for her. Since there remains only a few targets I can and do warp each individuals heart causing almost instant death. I collapse.

I'm now in the white room again.

[Sorry kouhai but it seems that's all you can take without dying]

No not yet I still haven't saved Asia!

[I know but even if you wanted to doing that big a warp now would kill you]

Damn it!

[Don't worry I had backup plain incase this happened]

You did!

[Yeah but your probably not gonna like it. Anyway you'll find out when you reawaken in a minute]

Wait what do you mean?

[Lets end our first meeting on a good note shall we. I have unlocked some of your power you can now do basic space warping]

So I can make people explode and stop hearts

[You wish. No you can make things levitate]

Seriously is that all I get

[If you want more train so our body can withstand the power]

Thanks senpai

[Also one more thing]

What?

[Well actually two. One forgive devils and fallen angels]

I'll do it... eventually.

[Good. Two you already know what to do, you came across the answer when dying]

I know I'll set Koneko back on the right path

[Yeah that and the other thing]

What?

[Oh right I forgot were as dense as shit when it comes to ourself. Oh well you'll figure it out in a few months hopefully]

What? Come on tell me.

[No]

"Issei, Issei, Issei wake up!"

I open my eyes to see the Kunou shaking my worriedly.

"Hi Kunou"

"Issei!"

She hugs me and I feel her nice oppai press against my body. There so soft and nice... Since when did I become a fucking pervert! Don't tell me it's a side effect of temporarily merging with my past self. Why do I have this sudden urge to be a harem king. Damn it! Now I'm having dirty thoughts about Kunou. Damn it! Be gone impure thoughts, begone impure thoughts.

"Issei"

I look behind her and see Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai.

"Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai it's so nice to see you"

"Issei that is you right?"

"Of course it is Himejima-senpai"

"But when we first met you and Koneko were leaking tons of killing intent"

"Ah so we did let it slip. It's okay I've thought it over and decided to give devils a second chance"

"Anyway is that the nun you were talking about before you left Issei?"

I look to see the lifeless corpse of Asia Argento.

"Yes... That's her"

"Issei how long ago did she die?"

"What's the time?"

"06:00"

"She died about half an hour ago"

"Issei! It's still possible to resurrect her"

"What?"

"I can resurrect her as a devil"

... What should I do? I don't want Asia to be a devil then she can't do all the religious stuff she likes... But on the other hand I don't want her to die so young and unfulfilled.

"Do you promise to treat her nicely?"

"I said I could resurrect her not that I would?"

Bitch! I knew it devils shouldn't be forgiven.

"Be my servant Issei I will treat you and Asia with kindness"

So that's the catch be my servant and I'll resurrect the nun. Should I do it? Koneko would kill me! But I can't do it. I can't let Asia die.

"Fine. What do I do?"

"Lie down"

I walk through the corpses to find a nice spot to lay down. I then lay down.

"You seem to have amazing potential so I'm going to try using all 8 pawns"

She put all 8 pawns on my chest before chanting something which made them glow crimson. They then dove into my body.

"There now your..."

She was interrupted by the pawns firing out my body.

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"Impossible you have more potential than 8 pawns. Just how powerful could you be"

"Don't look at me, even I don't know the answer. But wait what about Asia"

"I'm not evil. I would have resurrected her anyway I was just trying to get a two for the price of one"

So she's not a complete bitch. She's a bitchy manipulator.

"Take her down from the chains"

I cut the chains using Ascalon and carry Asia upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not having her resurrected in this corpse party"

"... That makes sense"

I walk up the stairs with Kunou, Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai in tow. We make upstairs and I put Asia down on one of the few remaining pews. Rias walks up and puts a bishop on her chest followed by mumbling something.

"Issei does she have a sacred gear?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I can't resurrect her and that looked like a sacred gear removing altar the fallen angels use"

"So we need to find the stolen sacred gear among the corpses"

"Basically"

"Give me five minutes"

I run down the stairs and start using my new levitation ability to chuck all the checked fallen and exorcists into a corner. The loli fallen that avoided one of my attacks by being a loli had it. I used my levitation ability to remove the green rings emitting power and then ran back to Asia.

"Here" I passed the rings to Gremory-senpai.

"This is"

"What is it?"

"It's twilight healing a really rare healing sacred gear that can heal almost any injury"

Gremory-senpai placed the rings on Asia's fingers then did the chant again. Asia was engulfed in crimson light when it faded her eyes fluttered awake.

"Issei?"

"Asia!" I hug her.

"What happened? I thought I died?"

"You did. I'm sorry I couldn't save you"

"It's okay Issei. I know you tried. But how did you resurrect me?"

"I'm sorry Asia it was the only way... I had Gremory-senpai resurrect you as a devil. Forgive me for being selfish I just didn't want to lose you"

"... It's okay Issei. As long as you remain my friend I don't care"

"Issei I currently don't have anywhere Asia can stay so can you look after her"

"Sure"

Isn't this like gaining a harem... I'll have two pretty girls at my house! All the things I could do... No! Begone impure thoughts begone. I can't lay my hands on my friends.

I'm now walking home with Asia.

"Issei what's your family like?"

"Well both my parents are really nice but my mum can be a bit of a sadist sometimes... Shit! I forgot my dad doesn't know about the supernatural"

"Does that mean your mum does?"

"Yes she has the same ability as me. Erm excuse... Your the clients daughter I'm protecting"

"... What?"

"I'm older than I look so I had to use the excuse I'm doing undercover bodyguard work for some guys daughter.

"So I have to pretend to be that persons daughter"

"The clients fictional along with the job. I used it as an excuse to sneak into high school to look after a friend"

"I'm not a very good liar though"

"I'll cover for you"

"If Issei says so"

We reach my house and I enter.

"Mum! Dad!"

I have de ja vu remembering doing this with Koneko.

"What is it Issei?"

I drag my parents into the kitchen and gesture for Asia to stay there.

"Ok so long story short she's the clients daughter"

"And?"

"Erm... The place she was living at was blown up so can she stay with us temporarily"

"Eh! Are you sure that's a wise idea"

"Don't worry the culprits have already been caught. I'm just here for precautions now incase a new danger arises in the coming years. Unfortunately since her place was destroyed she has no where to stay so can she stay here"

"Erm... I don't know"

"Of course she can Issei"

"Thanks mum"

Later after all the introductions I'm now in the training area with my mum, Koneko and Asia.

"Ok so what's the true story"

"I met her yesterday. She dropped her stuff and I was helping pick it up. She is an Italian nun so didn't know Japanese and how to get to the church. I gave her directions and got suspicious so I tracked her down again and confirmed my theory of her being a stray nun but I was confused as to why and found out she was chucked out for a stupid reason so interrogated the higher ups and discovered it's classified"

"Did you see Earl?"

"Yes"

"So it's really important then. Interesting"

"Anyway after that I befriended her and she was then kidnapped by fallen angels. I was almost killed"

"You were almost killed! Issei are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

As expected of the over protective Koneko.

"I'm fine. Asia healed me with her sacred gear before going with the fallen angels in exchange for my life. After that I stormed the church after waking up in the devils den"

"Are you hurt? Did the devils do anything to you? Are you fine?"

"Yes I'm okay. Anyway after that I killed all the enemy's in rage seeing as they'd stole Asia sacred gear killing her"

"If she's died then how is she alive?"

"I'll get to that stop interrupting. Anyway I killed all the enemy's and then the devils from before turned up and offered to resurrect Asia in exchange for me becoming a devil too"

"She's a devil! Issei are you alright your not a devil right? Please tell me your not a devil. I... I couldn't cope if you became a devil"

Koneko's crying face is so cute. I pull her into a hug and try to calm her down.

"Anyway they tried to resurrect me but I have too much potential"

"Wait, wait, wait a warper has too much potential"

"FOR GOD SAKE STOP INTERRUPTING! Anyway as I was saying they failed and resurrected Asia anyway saying they were just trying to get a two for one offer. Bloody greedy devils. And that's how we ended up here"

"What about my question about potential and warper?"

"I have a feeling you already know the answer"

My mum gives me a confused look "What?"

"Wait so you don't know warping means more than just teleporting"

"... What does that mean?"

"Space, time it can all be warped. I don't lose my memories every 140 years because of memory space I lose it because if I don't my power will destroy me"

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I temporarily regained a small part of my past and that nearly destroyed me"

"Are you okay!?"

"Koneko stop worrying"

"Ok... Why are you letting a dirty devil stay with us?"

"Koneko be nice. Anyway I had an epiphany and I've decided to give devils and fallen a second chance"

Why are you two so shocked? Well actually I suppose I shouldn't be surprised I have been acting quite obsessed with killing them both for a long time.

"What have you done with Issei?"

"I'm not that different I've just regained part of my last cycle"

What's with that smile mum? What do you know? Don't tell me the perverseness is because of my last cycle.

Please review, criticise and advise.

How will Issei cope with his new perverseness? Will he succumb to it and do every girl in sight? What happens with the devils? What is Issei's past truly like? Find out this and more next time.


	5. Rias

HSDXD ch 5

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

Ok thanks guest for the advise. From now on I'll try to remember to write numbers as one, two, three etc instead of 1, 2, 3.

But what do you mean by brush up on my English? (Do you mean spelling? Is there something wrong with my grammar?)

Redclaw39 I'm sorry for not answering this question sooner but yes this is a harem.

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out (Took a break to read the Seirei tsukai no blade dance light novels)

Guess which characters appearance has had the most planning and get a congratulation in the next chapter. You also get a congratulation if you guess second most planned appearance as well. Hint neither of the characters have appeared yet.

Chapter 5 Rias

I walk into the occult research club with Asia and Koneko in tow. I open the doors and enter the room and proceed to sit down on one of the couches. I look around and see Rias behind a desk with Akeno standing near. There's also some pretty boy in the room.

"Is this your whole peerage?"

"No there's one more but due to circumstances he can't be here"

"Age?"

"No"

Interesting I wonder what the circumstances are. An awkward atmosphere descended on the room, it was rather uncomfortable.

"Issei?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you and that girl hate devils?"

"Ah Koneko hates devils because they killed her sister. I hate devils because I've lost a few friends in the church to them"

"So you learnt to hate devils from the church?"

"No I joined the church to kill the fallen but gained a hatred of devils after hearing and seeing what they have done"

"As if the church is much better!"

Taken aback by this sudden outbreak of the pretty boy I turn around to face him.

"I know, why do you think I left it?"

The pretty boy looks surprised by my response.

"Issei i forgot we haven't properly introduced ourselves"

I get up for formalities sake.

"I am Hyoudou Issei and this is Koneko Toujou"

Koneko gives a small nod not letting go of the killing intent she's held since she first entered the room. However instead of it be directed at all the devils it's just directed at Rias, last night I managed to convince Koneko her anger was misplaced instead of being angry at devils in general she should just be mad at the high class devils that have peerages which they mistreat. Not that she paid any attention to the mistreat bit.

"I am Kiba Yuuto" the pretty boy bows.

"Ufufu you already know who I am but I'll repeat it anyway, Himejima Akeno"

She sure has a nice body, Lovely big oppai that just keep bouncing. NOOOO! Begone impure thoughts begone! Stupid perverseness!

"Rias Gremory nice to meet you"

I'm going to like it here with these two big busty females. All the things I'm going to do. NOOOO! Begone impure thoughts begone! Damn it! Go away perverness!

"Rias did I ever thank you for saving Asia?"

"... I don't remember"

"Well thanks I'll find a way to pay you back"

I sense a magic and someone appears at the far end of the couch I'm on. A women in a maid costume with silver hair appears. From what I can sense she appears to be a devil at roughly high class or ultimate class not someone I should piss off.

"Are these new servants?"

I guess she's talking about me, Koneko and Asia.

"No only Asia is"

I point to Asia so the maid doesn't get confused. Before the maid can get another word in another magic circle appears this time I see the symbol. It's the Phenix house hold.

"So you've got yourself some new servants Rias Gremory"

A bastard with orange hair wearing a red suit with no tie and the chest opened appeared out of the circle. The cocky way he stood and the way he talked both interested he was a bastard.

"Riser as I've already said I have no intention of marrying you"

Marriage? Ah yes I remember now the devils are low on pure bloods so arranged marriages are common and since the Gremory family is related to the maou it's understandable she would have an arranged marriage partner.

"Our family's have already arranged it there is no way out. You should consider it a pleasure to marry someone as great as me"

"Issei"

"I'm thinking the same Koneko"

I'll repay my debt and let out my anger at the same time.

"Issei don't he's a member of the Phenix household he's immortal"

Oh shit! Forgot about that. Damn it. If only I had that power I used to save Asia then I could kick his ass without lifting a finger.

"Ha ha ha you stupid low class devils thought you could challenge me"

"Erm actually me I'm an immortal human in the age sense and Koneko is a nekomata which is a youkai if you didn't know already"

I point at Koneko so the bastard knows who I'm talking about.

"If your not devils what are you doing here?"

"Chilling"

"You dare mock me!"

"Maybe"

"I'll burn you alive!"

The Phenix bastard is surrounded by flames which amazingly aren't setting the surrounding on fire. He must have good control of his magic.

"Riser don't he's a exorcist"

His aura extinguishes. Probably because he wants to avoid starting the second Great War. I doubt that would make him popular with the other nobles.

"Rias excuse me for asking but why is an exorcist here?"

"Apparently he's been living here for a while but didn't know devils lived here"

"How did that happen?"

"I have a warping ability so just warp everywhere. I don't take jobs close to home for safety reasons"

If I took them close to home I could be stalked back and then my dad might get tortured or worse as a consequence.

"Anyway Rias Gremory you shall marry me"

"No I won't!"

Riser adopts a pissed look. Before putting his hand in the air and generating a massive fire ball. I grab Koneko and Asia's hands and prepare to warp incase he attacks.

"If I have to I'll burn all your peerage to dust and drag you to the underworld myself"

"Riser enough. Sirzechs sent me incase something like this happens and gave me the authority to issue a rating game in which if Rias wins she gets her wish"

Riser anger turns to a cocky smile that I just want to punch. The fire ball disperses into thin air and he approaches Rias while laughing.

"Ha ah ah as if she could ever hope to beat me who has won most of their matches and has a full peerage"

"Don't get cocky i will beat you Riser"

I'm guessing Koneko thinking the same as me. She stands no chance in hell. Even if she has the power of destruction she stands no chance as she is not experienced enough to inflict enough damage to knock out a Phenix. She also doesn't have a full peerage putting her at a massive disadvantage.

"Very well Rias, since I want a challenge I will give you one week to prepare"

Lucky escape, she now stands a five percent chance of winning. If I help her train her peerage that chance will hopefully increase further.

"Since I'm feeling nice I'll also show you what your up against"

Behind Riser a magic circle appears and out from it appears fifteen girls. Koneko's killing intent at Riser increases at the sight of the peerage. All fifteen girls have soulless eyes, the spirit completely knocked out of them. Wait, not all are completely hopeless I can see I glimmer of spirit in a few but it's faint. As I thought he is the bastard type I hate and want to annihilate!

"See you in a week my bride"

After that Riser and his peerage disappear in orange flames.

"I also have to go. Good luck"

After that the maid disappears in silver light.

"Well senpai it looks like you could use my help"

Everyone turns to me and gives me a stare that says how.

"Well I have lots of battle experience so I can help train you in tactics and battle"

"That would be helpful Issei"

"No problem I know the perfect place. Can everyone please get in a circle and put your hand I top of mine"

I stand up and outstretch my hand. Koneko is the first to pile her hand followed shortly by Asia, Rias and Akeno and the finally Kiba. I warp us all to one of my holiday homes that my dad thinks is owned by an old business partner.

"Welcome to my holiday home. Please make yourself at home"

We are in a forest in Canada. In front of me is my holiday home that is a amazing 5 storey mansion that's stretches unbelievable lengths.

"I-Issei... Is this really yours?"

"You bet it is"

"Issei won it off a rich man in a bet"

"Ufufu I didn't take Issei as the gambling type"

"Issei has a serious gambling and drinking problem. He's starting to get them under control now though"

"Hay, Koneko don't tell them that!"

"Ara ara Issei's the easily addicted type is he"

I tell them all to go off and do individual training and that I'll be there in a while to observe and advise.

"All right Asia I'll start your training first"

"Yes"

"Okay how much magic do you know already?"

"None except my healing"

... She's doomed. Alright so she either needs a protecter or to learn defensive magic. Maybe a defensive familiar... I don't remember the rules of the rating game so that might be against the rules. I'll have to ask later.

"Alright from what I can see we have three options. One another member of the peerage protects you which could result in exploitation to knock them out. Two you get a defensive familiar although I'm not sure if that's against the rules. Three you learn defensive magic which we shall do anyway"

"Ok"

"First focus your magic into your palm"

"Yes"

Koneko tugs at my shirt.

"What?"

"How do you know magic?"

"... Your right! How do I know magic? Oh well, we will figure it out later. Anyway then imagine the magic stretching out of your hand into a solid circle"

Suddenly a magic circle appears in front of Asia.

"Well done Asia"

Ah! I have an idea. I immediately create my familiar summoning circle and then Kunou appears.

"Issei!"

Kunou jumps and hugs me causing me to fall to the ground. She lays ontop still hugging me all nine of her tails wagging happily.

"Hi Kunou"

"Hi Issei"

"Kunou I have a job for you. Can you shoot some low power flames at that girl so she can practise making defence magic circles"

"Anything for you Issei"

Kunou reluctantly got off my lap and then headed over to Asia to help. Koneko approaches and whispers into my ear "Did you have to summon her?"

"Koneko why do you have a grudge against Kunou?"

Koneko just looks away pissed at Kunou's appearance as usual for some unknown reason.

I help all the girls out with their training over the next seven days before wishing them look on the night of the match. I'm now in the observation room with Grafia watching the match from a few magic circles.

"So Grafia what do you think their chances are?"

"Low"

An awkward silence appears and I just go to watching the screen. Rias's team start by setting a lot of traps near the base. Probably to try and make up for their lack in numbers. Meanwhile a large portion of Risers team heads into the gym. It seems Akeno had been watching from the sky so she charged an attack and then unleashed it destroying the entire building along with the group.

"Riser three pawns and one rook retired"

Good that's a quarter of the team down however I have to disagree with Akeno's methods. It would have been less energy consuming to sneak in and instantly beat them all with the same attack on a smaller scale. Meanwhile on another monitor I see Kiba fighting three more pawns and a knight in a barrier. He accelerates to unseeable speeds and combining that with the illusion barrier he beats them all in one strike. An excellent method.

"Riser three pawns and one knight retired"

"Their doing well aren't they. They've beaten half of raisers peerage already"

"I must say I'm sorry I doubted your training Issei"

"I didn't realise you did"

I turn around to continue watching. Kiba and Akeno go have a direct confrontation with the rest of the enemy's at the track. Two pawns, one knight, one rook and two bishops all remain standing. I look at another screen and see Asia and Rias sneaking into Risers base. They probably intend to try and finish him while using the other two as a distraction. It's a fearsome battle but Akeno kept making the queen take out her fellow pieces thus resulting in victory. Rias continued firing attacks at Riser who just stood their laughing cockily. A bishop, a pawn and the queen ascend to their master.

"You useless pieces can't even defeat a bunch of worthless low class with no experience!"

He kicks one girl who was covered in wounds but they seemed to be healing at a very slow rate.

"Wait isn't that a really weak Phenix regeneration ability!"

"Yes it is. That is Ravel Phenix"

"Wait is he kicking his own sister!"

"Yes. She is renowned throughout the nobles as the Phenix family's shame"

"Still kicking his sister because she poses low ability is harsh"

Risers remaining pieces go attack. The queen is shortly taken out by Akeno and the pawn by Kiba. The bishop attacks with weak Phenix flames. Kiba attacks but she dodged by a thin margin resulting in the lose of an arm. She falls back only to receive a kick from behind.

"Useless! Shame of the Phenix house you can't even beat a low class!"

He stamps on her back and continues beating. It's unbearable to watch I turn away. By the looks of things even Rias and her peerage feel the same. Damn! I really want to do something even Koneko who hates pure bloods is feeling sympathy. The force retirement system where's that.

"Grafia I can't bear to watch can you forcefully retire the bishop"

"I'm afraid not"

In the end she is swiftly finished by Kiba who couldn't bear it anymore. After that Riser annihilates Rias peerage with flames and Rias herself follows shortly after when her demonic power ran out.

"Rias king retired winner is Riser Phenix"

Damn it! I feel it my fault that Rias lost as I was responsible for her training.

A day passes and Rias was taken to the underworld with her peerage. If only there was something I could do. Like I did that time when I saved Asia. I know your in here senpai's! Help me save her! No answer so I sulk on my bed. There's a knock at my door and my mum enters.

"Issei do you want to save Rias?"

"Of course I do!"

"Take this"

She hands me a scroll which I unravel. This is... It couldn't be it's a warp map of the underworld.

"We have warps in the underworld!"

"I didn't give you this before because of your grudge but I thought maybe now you could be trusted with it"

"Do we have anymore maps like this?"

"Ara you'll just have to wait and see"

Damn sadist of a mother! I look at the map and warp to the Phenix castle. The area around distorts and is replaced by the interior of a mansion. I create a moveable marker just incase and walk down the maze of corridors. After a while I reach a noisy room and peer in. Inside it appears to be some kind of engagement party. How do I know it's an engagement party? Because Risers giving some cocky speech about the joining of the family's. I kick open the door and all turn to me.

"Issei!"

"I remember you your that exorcist. Go away"

"Nope I'm taking Rias back"

"Burn!"

Riser throws a fireball at me and I throw my marker and warp to dodge.

"Don't you know how to have a civilised negotiation? Or do you only know how to threaten with burning?"

"Damn brat! You dare mock a Phenix"

A tall man with a cape stands between us. He has the same red hair as Rias.

"It turns out we have two immortals in the room one immortal to age and one to damage. Wouldn't it be interesting to see which one would win in a fight?"

A lot of murmuring occurs.

"Riser would you please entertain me and the guests with a spectacular duel"

Riser bows and says "It would be an honour Lucifer sama"

"So if you win what would each of you like"

"I'll take Rias and have this engagement and all future arranged engagements to people she doesn't love annulled"

"Very well"

Why does he is he smiling so much? Why does he look familiar?

"Lucifer sama you can't be serious giving a human a reward"

"Silence"

I along with Riser are teleported to a rating game field. I'm at a disadvantage since it's a ruined castle with not much to bounce my markers off.

"Let the game begin"

I, Sirzechs was in the great hall next to Lord Phenix.

"Lord Phenix how about we have a bet?"

"I'm listening"

As with all devils he has a terrible gambling addiction.

"Why don't you bet Ravel Phenix the shame of your family to Issei? And I bet a get our of jail free card for any unlawful activities you may do in the future"

This is my chance I can finally help that poor girl. Issei is a nice guy even when he resets that never changes I'm sure he can look after Ravel and give her a better life.

"I like what I'm getting but why should I bet my shame?"

"Even if you do miraculously lose the bet it's still a win"

"What do you mean?"

"If she does it with him there's a chance his ability may be passed on. Imagine this a truly immortal Phenix ageless and indestructible wouldn't it make the perfect heir?"

"That would be good but she barely posses the Phenix power so how would that get passed on?"

"Issei doesn't know this but his genes can amplify the females ability"

"So then the heir would have full Phenix powers then"

"Most likely"

"Alright Sirzechs your on"

"Deal"

We shake hands to seal the deal. What a fool. Did he really think I would bet such a thing on the losing side? Issei won't lose to someone like that even in the pathetic shape he is in at the minute!

I, Issei dodge a fireball thrown by Riser by warping.

"Damn brat! Stay still!"

I continue warping to avoid damage much to Risers dismay. Riser smiles and descends to the ground and starts charging an attack. Shit! This doesn't look good. I warp Ascalon and then run at him and slash his arm of. He gives a look as of it stung but nothing more because Ascalon is a weak holy sword. Riser laughs before unleashing flames all around in a attempt to make it impossible to dodge. The field is unguided in flames.

"Ha ah ha as if you could ever hope to defeat me"

"Geez that was close"

Riser looked up astonished to see me on a red hot rock floating. I was using my levitation ability to use a rock to protect myself from the flames. I throw Ascalon and Riser jumps to the left but my sword follows as I use my new ability levitation. Struck through the heart Riser let's out a whimper at the pain, but quickly recovers. Damn I need more holy power! Well I hope this doesn't count as cheating but. I run at Riser using a rock to block incoming attacks. At the last moment when I reach him I chuck the rock aside and hug the burning bastard causing me an intense pain. I then warp to a pool. Riser screams in pain as I drag him down for this is no ordinary pool, it is the Vatican pool full with holy water just for me to kill high class devils. Seeing Riser was at his limit I warped back. He had lost consciousness and would have died if he spent a few more seconds I there.

"Riser loses. Issei is the winner!" The red head from before who I assume is Rias's brother announced my victory. The ground bellow my feet breaks up and I start falling. Shit! What should I do? Then I just realise I can warp to the front of the Phenix mansion which I do. After that I run through the maze of corridors utterly pissed at my treatment. I kick open the doors ounce again.

"Issei!" Rias runs at me and hugs me much to my shock.

"Issei congratulations"

"Thanks Issei"

"I humbly thank you Issei"

Sirzechs congratulated me followed by Akeno, Asia and Kiba thanking me

"There's no need to thank me. Anyone want a lift home"

I put my hand out and everyone piles there's on top I drop everyone off at their respective homes. I entered my home and went to my room to get rest. I jumped on my bed and lay down to tired to change. As I was closing my eyes the door opened and Koneko entered with a angry look.

"Issei where were you?"

"Erm... Saving Rias"

Ouch! Just as expected Koneko went for my side and punched me.

"Don't worry me!"

"What? Why were you worried? Have more faith in me"

Koneko looked at my seriously and climbed on my bed followed by hugging my right arm with all her strength.

"Issei... Don't leave me ever again"

What's with this sudden change of mood? She's gone from angry to sincere and sad in a matter of seconds. I'll never understand women.

"Leave you. How could I ever do that?"

"Promise me. I-I couldn't live without you I'd have no one left"

She starts tearing up at her eyes.

"I promise I'll never leave you"

She looks up satisfied and then curls up at my side.

"Koneko what are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you"

"Koneko sleep in your own room"

"No. You must let me sleep here as an apology for leaving"

Unable to deny her cute face I give up and collapse on my bed. Slowly but surely I drift of to dream land.

The next morning I awake. On my right I feel Koneko still hugging my arm. Her small but soft chest feels nice against my arm. Damn perverseness I can't touch Koneko. On my left I also sense something. My upper arm is surrounded large and soft marshmallows while my hand is surrounded by something similar. I move my arm around only to hear an "ah!". I open my eyes and look to my left to witness to naked sight of Rias.

"R-Rias what a-are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you obviously"

My eyes can't help but by drawn to her large bosom. Even without my new found perverseness I probably would have done this so there's no point in complaining.

"Why?"

"Because you make a lovely body pillow"

Eh? I've been reduced to a body pillow. Suddenly I feel movements from my right and a sudden killing intent.

"Rias what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping obviously"

"This is mine and Issei's house your not aloud here"

"Why not?"

"Issei's mine you can't have him"

Since when was I Koneko's? Koneko suddenly punched at Rias who dodged.

"So it's a fight you want?"

Rias is suddenly enveloped in the power of destruction while Koneko covers herself in touki.

"Eh? What's going on? Don't fight in here please you'll destroy the house"

Both girls suddenly left the room. What on earth is going on? One why was Rias in my home. Two why was Koneko so defensive? Actually now that I think about Koneko is a nekomata so like a cat she would be quite territorial. But why was Rias and naked in my bed? Hmm... It couldn't be. Is she trying to seduce me. If so why? Actually before didn't she want me as a piece. That means she can't have me as a piece so wants me to be an unofficial piece to do her bidding. Cunning I'll give her that but I won't give into the temptation of the demon.

Please review, criticise and advise.

How will Issei cope with girls fighting over him? Will he realise there feelings? Or will he continue being oblivious? Find out this and more in the future.


	6. The Past is Merciful

HSDXD ch 6

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

Chapter 6 The Past is Merciful

"Damn it! Koneko and her obsession with sweets"

Currently I am in America buying a shit load of sweets as an apology to Koneko for not kicking Rias out. Unfortunately most of her favourite sweets can only be brought in the USA and UK. Due to an accident I am banned from the UK not that I ever want to go back there again, as USA was my only option here I am. I really wish I was a dragon because I hate the heat. It makes your clothes stick to your skin and when the sun is out my hay fever comes out. The only good part is the revealing clothes girls wear.

I'm now outside a sweet shop. I enter the shop and by a large selection of chocolate and sweets totalling $50 which is a small price to pay for Koneko's forgiveness. I warp the sweets into my cupboard and decide to have a take out to give Koneko some more time to forgive me. I warp to the nearest WcDonalds and order chicken nuggets, medium fries and a coke to wash it all down. After that I swiftly move to the nearest alley way and warp again. This time my destination is a forest similar to the one I met Koneko in, only in Japan.

The sun sets on the moist trees from recent rainfall. I move atop a hill and sit down eating my lunch looking on at the horizon.

Amongst some trees I witness an explosion and I wonder what happend? Eventually curiosity gets the better of me so I create a moveable marker and throw it to my destination and warp. Ounce there I witness a familiar site to the one 6 years ago. A nekomata is running from some devils looking exhausted and slightly wounded. The only difference between 6 years ago and now is that the nekomata is older and she's fighting back apart from that it's the exact same sight.

After some pondering I decide to help the nekomata. I throw two markers warp and karate chop a devil in the spine knocking it unconscious. Most of the devils turn to me and attack. I warp and kick one in the gut knocking him to the ground in pain. Since I'm feeling cocky I just duck under the slash, grab his arm and then throw him at his ally knocking them to the ground.

Warping Ascalon to my location I use it to parry a horizontal slash by a devil and then punch him in the face. He falls unconscious.

"Shit!"

I look down and see a sword sticking out my leg. It seems one devil I thought was unconscious wasn't. A quick kick to the head finishes him. I pull the sword out my leg and look around. It seems the nekomata had used me as a distraction to finish off the other devils. I can just about see her in the distance. By throwing a marker and warping I catch up to her.

"Wait, don't I even get a thank you?"

"Go away!"

She swiftly goes to hit me with a fist full of touki. I try warping but it seems the pain of the injury is stopping me. Instead I use some senjustu to reinforce the area of the strike. It hits and I fall to the floor in pain. I grab her arm so she can't escape or punch again.

"Geez is that how you treat your saviour"

She stares at me giving a killer glare. The girl raises her other fist and is about to strike.

"Is every nekomata encounter I have gonna be like this or is this just a two off thing"

"I'm a stray devil if you haven't realised. We kill humans"

"Not always some retain control their entire life or at least until the devils catch and kill them"

"What makes you think I don't kill?"

"The fact I'm still alive now and so are those devils back there"

Her eyes lighten from the killing stare to a curious look. Her fist lowers slightly as well.

"Your not scared of me?"

"Why should I be scared of a cute girl?"

She let's go of me and looks away. Her cheeks seem a tinge of red probably from over exerting in battle. She looks down at me and then says "Your leg"

"It will be fine in a few minutes"

"Here let me help as a thanks"

She kneels down and apples senjustu healing to the wound. The pain is replaced by a pleasant feeling and the wound heals a few minutes later.

"Thanks"

Her tummy rumbles and she starts to blush.

"Want to go for dinner?"

"That would be nice Nya"

That is cute. I love it when nekomata use Nya. Koneko does it sometimes too when it's only the two of us. I outstretch my hand for her to take.

"Ara do you want to hold hands with me pervert Nya"

"I can't warp you unless you hold my hand"

"Warp?"

She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"If you didn't see already I can warp it's a form of teleporting"

She grabs my hand and the surrounding distort. We end up in an alleyway in Tokyo. I lead her out and their are a number of restaurants.

"Pick which ever one you want to go to"

"That one Nya. Or is to expensive for you nya"

I walk across the road with her in tow. We enter the place and are greeted by a waiter.

"Ah sir welcome back. The regular I presume"

"Yes please"

Guided by the waiter we are taken to private tables with closable curtains for high class people discussing business deals. We both sit down at opposite sides of the table.

"I didn't take you as a regular here Nya"

"The waiters didn't think I could afford dinner here the first time I came"

She giggles at my story. The waiter reappears and hands us menus.

"I'll just have my usual wine and salad"

"And the lady?"

"I'll have the Sashami and what kind of wine are you having?"

"Sweet red"

"I'll have the same Nya"

"I'll be right back sir"

The waiter leaves to get our dishes.

"Ive just realised why he's giving you a weird look"

"Why? Nya"

"You've still got your got ears and tails out and your adding Nya to the end of your sentences"

She looks behind herself at her tails to confirm what I said.

"I didn't even realise Nya"

The waiter returns and gives us our dishes.

"Here you go sir and madam"

"Thank you"

The waiter then leaves.

"By the way are you having the salad because it's cheap? Nya"

She seems quite playful. But what can you expect from a stray cat.

"No I've already eaten but I didn't want to seem weird by only having the wine"

"By the way you said you'd met another nekomata in the same situation"

"Yeah, it was six years ago. She was running from devils. Her sister was reincarnated as a devil and killed her master. She was killed"

"Poor girl"

"By the way I forgot to introduce myself. My names Hyoudou Issei"

"Kuroka Nya"

"... Eh?"

It couldn't be, Koneko's sister.

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a little sister called Shirone"

"You know my sister!"

"I thought so. You know when I said that girls sister was dead. What I actually meant was presumed dead"

"Wait the little nekomata from six years ago it was my sister. Do you know where she is now!?"

"She's living with me"

Kuroka immediately got up and grabbed my hand.

"Take me to her"

I use my new telekinesis to close the curtain. Getting out my wallet i throw a few thousand yen on the table to pay for the food and tip the waiters. I then warp us to my training area.

"Where's this? Where's my sister!?"

"Calm down first. I need to explain a few things"

"Like what?"

She gives me a killer glare.

"One your sister has been hunting devils these last few years and changed her name to honour your memory"

"What?"

"Well you presumably sacrificed yourself saving her so it would be bad to waste the life you saved for revenge. So it was sought of symbolic"

"That's just confusing"

"Now that I look back on it I'd probably watched to much TV"

"I think you did. Wait! She was hunting devils!"

"Don't worry I made sure she wasn't hurt and we are working on her devil grudge"

"Is that all can I meet my sister?"

"Yup I think that's all I'll be back in a minute"

I warp away back to my house.

"Koneko!"

Koneko immediately runs down the stairs. She stares at me before asking "Where's my sweets?"

"There in my closet. But before that I have something even better to give to you"

She looks at me skeptically.

"What is it?"

"It's an excellent surprise"

"Your surprises are terrible"

"Not this one. I'm even gonna blind fold you"

I get a cloth out the kitchen and tie it round her head to cover her eyes. I warp back trying to hold back my smirk. When there Kuroka looks at her sister with shocked eyes. She covers her mouth and starts crying. I pull the blind fold off and Koneko stares shocked and motionless.

"Shirone"

"Nee-sama"

Koneko walks towards her sister. While Kuroka ran at Koneko launching into a hug.

"I've missed you so much"

Koneko finally accepting this is reality burst out into tears.

"Nee-sama i thought you were dead"

"I wasn't I escaped"

Koneko embraces her sister. They keep crying and holding each other. I just watched from distance and almost shed a tear at the touching scene. After while they finally separate. They both walk up to me and then hug me. Taken aback by this sudden move I freeze.

"Thank you, thank you so much for looking after my sister"

"Issei thanks for bringing my sister to me"

"No problem"

They release me their eyes still moist from their reunion.

"Anyway Kuroka since you don't have a place to stay want to stay with us?"

"I can"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

Kuroka bows in thanks.

"There's no need to thank me. Anyway let's go to my home"

I put out my hand and they both grab it. We are warped inside my house into the living room. A few seconds later my dad enters the living room.

"Ah dad, well you can guess what I'm going to ask"

"Seriously another girl. Do we even have enough room?"

"Next doors moving out tomorrow"

"What do you mean their moving out?"

"They got offered a good deal on some place near their work and a generous discount in return for their current residence"

"Contacts?"

"Contacts"

My dad looks at Koneko and Kuroka behind me.

"Why do they seem so intimate?"

"Well it has been six years since she last saw her sister so it's understandable"

"Eh? Her sister the one that killed their abusive father. Isn't she a fugitive?"

"Don't worry contacts. She will get off with man slaughter and 6 months community service or seeing a phycirastrist"

"Well still"

"It's fine dear let the girl stay"

My mum suddenly appears out of the corridor.

"If you say so dear"

"Yeah right. Your only saying yes so you don't lose your sex life"

Dad doesn't even bother denying it. He just looks away embarrassed. All the girls giggle at this.

"I forgot to ask but why is she cosplaying as a nekomata"

I'm going to regret saying this.

"Well I didn't realise who she was at first and was taking her through town and I thought they looked good on her"

"So basically the same thing that happened with Koneko"

"Like sister like sister they both look good cosplaying as a nekomata"

"Your a pervert"

I feel so depressed now.

A few hours later and I'm in my room watching TV while the neko sisters sit on my bed chatting. Why chat in my room? I have no idea but I can just about overhear their conversation.

"Shirone erm... Is Issei... Available?"

I wonder why she is asking that?

"As far as I'm aware but why are you interested?"

"Just curious"

"Nee-sama I can read your life force and no"

Suddenly out of no where Koneko starts hugging me.

"K-Koneko?"

"Issei's mine"

"Whaat?"

Kuroka starts smirking.

"So that means you've already done that with him"

Koneko starts blushing. That? Does she mean sex? I could never do that to Koneko. What does she think our relationship is?

"So that's a no Nya"

Koneko starts pulling me closer to her.

"I know how about this, we share him Nya"

"No he's mine and only mine!"

Kuroka moves around and pulls my head into her large bosom.

"Shirone you've become a very greedy girl Nya. Issei I think you spoilt her too much Nya"

"Well maybe I spoilt her a bit but can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Issei who do you prefer me of nee-sama"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just answer"

"Erm... I can't answer a question like that I barely know Kuroka"

"Well I can soon change that Nya"

Kuroka starts slipping her kimono off.

"Ahhhh don't start striping in my room"

Actually why am I complaining? I'll get to see I brilliant sight. No! Pervertedness begone!

It seems my complaint from early was not acknowledged as she striped completely. She grabbed my hand and put it on her right breasts.

"So how does it feel? Nya"

I start squeezing it on reflex and get a small moan out of her.

"I-It feels great"

"No fair Issei!"

Koneko pinches me.

"Ouch"

Suddenly Koneko copy's her sister and strips.

"K-Koneko!"

Koneko grabs my others hand and puts it on one of her breasts.

"I know it's small but..."

I try to pull my hand away but end up squeezing her petite breast instead. It feels really nice.

"Ahh.. Ahhh" Koneko let out a moan. I try to keep this arousal from showing down bellow.

The door opens and Asia comes out from behind it. As soon as she sees the scene her face goes red and she closes the door while saying "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you"

"Wait Asia"

She peeks her head out from round the door.

"I-Issei are you going to be long or should I send your guest away?"

"Guest?"

"Rias's Brother Sirzechs Lucifer"

Wait! I was too preoccupied before to realise but isn't Lucifer one of the maou.

"I'll be down in a second. I slip out of Koneko and Kuroka's hold and disappear down stairs. After reaching the bottom of the stairs I immediately spot Rias's brother.

"What can I do for the maou?"

"Ah Issei can we go somewhere private to talk?"

I touch Sirzechs shoulder and warp to my training room.

"Now Issei remember your fight with Riser"

"Let me guess he's complaining about my methods"

"Well he is doing that but that's not what I'm here to talk about"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Just before the match I had a bet with Lord Phenix"

"I'm listening"

"The bet was if you won you got their daughter if they won they got a get out of jail free card"

"Wait, wait, wait. They bet their daughter. The one Grafia said is the shame of the Phenix house"

"Yes"

"Now I own her?"

Sirzechs smiles.

"Correct"

"Geez it's a good job I bought next door"

"Eh?"

"I was running out of room so I bought next door"

"How did you do that?"

"With money obviously"

"I didn't take you as the rich type"

"Trust me our bank accounts are probably even"

"Really"

"Yes, are you forgetting I'm older than you"

"Ah yes it's just you always act like a commoner"

"I just like that style of life"

"Typical no matter how many times you lose your memory you still stay more or less the same"

"What?"

"Well I have to go. Ravel should be here shortly"

"Bye then"

I've just realised am I starting a home for abused children. Asia didn't have a childhood because of religion, Koneko and Kuroka had it taken away by devils. Wait she still hasn't been pardoned.

"Sirzechs wait"

"What?"

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Depends what it is"

"Can you pardon the stray devil Kuroka or pretend she's dead?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she's living with me and is my friends sister"

"I'll see what I can do"

After that Sirzechs disappeared in red light. Space distorts and I'm back in my own house. Now the only problem is what excuse should I make for Ravel... How about last week I went to a country were slavery is still legal and got drunk and won her. That works but it makes me seem slightly evil and how am I going to explain how I got to said country so fast? I'm beginning to think I should just tell dad the truth and miss out the part about mum having extended life or something. Nah there's not telling how dad would react, it's too risky. Alright how about the excuse Ravel was mistreated by her family and is now a run away and I offered her a place of stay. I'll go with that excuse.

Having this many girls living with me is almost like having a harem. NNNNNOOOOOOO! I can't touch them! Begone impure thoughts!

A few hours later and it is now afternoon. Dad and mum have gone on a vacation for some unknown reason. I look on the table and see a note from mum. I unfold it and read the message.

'As you've already figured out or been told me and your dad have gone on a vacation'

No kidding

'Now have fun on your own just don't do anything too stupid'

I'll try.

'And final note use protection. I don't want to come home to a load of pregnant women'

Eh!? Who the heck does she take me for? Do I look like the kind of guy that would do some many women? I can't touch them there my friends!

Suddenly the door bell wrings and I stuff the note in my pocket. I open the door and see Ravel carrying a suitcase.

"Hello Ravel"

"H-He... He... llo"

The young girl bows nervously.

"There no need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you. Anyway come in"

I gesture for her to enter and she complies.

"Here let me take your suitcase for you"

I put my hand out and she hands it to me. I put her suitcase in the corner for now.

"Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?"

"W-Water pl... p-please"

I enter the kitchen and get her a glass of water.

I feel really bad for that girl, She feels so nervous. Honestly I can't believe those devils treated her so badly. I pass her the drink and she has a bit she goes to put it on the table but drops it accidentally. Her eyes tear up and she apologises profusely "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry master, I'll clear it up right away, please don't hurt me"

She puts her hands up as if to guard an attack. Does she think I'm going to hit her for that small accident? I rub her head and she lowers her guard.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok"

She nods in response.

"Also don't call me master call me Issei"

"I-Issei"

"Good"

I rub her head again and she seems to calm down as her shoulder relax and she doesn't tremble as much.

"I'm going to clean this up you stay here"

She nervously nods again. I go and get the dust pan and bush and sweep all the glass up before chucking it in the bin. I sit down next to Ravel and she shuffles away in fear. I grab her arm and she closes her eyes and tenses up as if anticipating an attack.

"Ravel I told you before I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be so nervous"

She looks at me with eyes full of fear. I pull her into a hug in an attempt to prove I won't hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"R-Really?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"I promise I won't ever hurt you and I'll look after you"

From the hug I can feel her trembling calm down.

"Issei what are you doing?"

I look down and see what she means. From her angle this probably looks like the start of a rape attempt.

"K-Koneko calm down. It's not what it looks like"

Koneko releases killing intent and cracks her knuckles as she approaches me.

"Then please enlighten me"

"She was trembling so I hugged her"

"So taking advantage of a scared girl"

"No stop misunderstanding"

Koneko hit me in the stomach causing me to scream "ahhhhh!" In pain.

I regain consciousness from my relentless beating.

"Issei are you alright?"

I open my eyes and see a worried Asia.

"Don't worry I'm fine"

"That's good"

Asia sits down on the other couch and watches what appears to be the news.

"Latest news the new and rapidly rising political party called the liberation group are high contenders in the upcoming election. Their leader Coa Coa claims their aim is a better tomorrow and world peace. Despite his claim for peace he has secretly been gathering an army of followers and weapons. When we asked him what they were for he replied with 'For mankind to survive a greater threat'. What this means we have no idea"

Weird group. I wonder what their planning?

Dun dun duh. Chapter 6 finishes thank you for reading.

Please review, criticise and advise.

What does Coa Coa have planned? Will Issei do the girls? Are more girls to come? Find out this and more next time.


	7. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Me

HSDXD ch 7

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

Karlos1234ify thanks for correcting me. I'll remember to write Cao Cao instead of Coa Coa from now on.

Chapter 7 The Past Comes Back to Haunt Me

Hmm. Ah it's morning I better get up. Hmm? Why are my arms so heavy? And what's that soft sensation? I open my eyes and look to my right where Rias is currently hugging my arm fast asleep while being naked. Trying not to stare I look to my left only to see Koneko's sister Kuroka naked. Trying not to stare again out of fear what Koneko might do to me I look forward only to see Koneko naked on my chest. Damn it! Why did she have to copy these two and strip. Erm let's think how did I get into this mess? No before that how can I get out of this mess?

"Nya"

Attracted by the noise I look to left and Kuroka is awake and staring at me.

"Morning Nya"

"M-Morning" I look away after realising the state she's in again "I don't suppose you could move so I can get up"

She hugs my arm tighter so I can feel every inch of her soft chest.

"Why would you want to get up Nya"

"S-So I'm not killed by your sister maybe"

"Looks like Koneko's got it tough with you"

"What?"

"Never mind Nya. Let have some fun Nya"

Suddenly she kisses my cheek. I feel the blood rise to my face I'm probably the same shade of red as the girl on my rights hair.

"Wh-What aare you... doing?"

"Kissing you Nya"

"W-Why?"

"Are you seriously this dense? Or are you just acting?"

"What?"

Suddenly she starts licking my face.

"Nee-sama what are you doing?"

"Ara Koneko I think it's obvious I'm licking him Nya"

"Why?"

"You know why Nya"

Koneko changes from glaring at her sister to glaring at me.

"And why are you letting her lick you"

"Because I'm pinned down at my arms and chest"

Koneko looks to my right and gives Rias a killer glare before glaring back at me.

"And why is she here?"

"I don't know" Koneko clicked her knuckles "K-Koneko please have mercy"

Too late before I knew it I was unconscious.

After some healing by Asia I was good to go school. Which was convenient since I only had 30 seconds before I have to leave or face getting dragged to school by Koneko. I rushed down stairs to see Koneko waiting. I put my shoes on and look behind me to check that Asia is ready to go. We set off for school after everyone is ready.

"So I forgot what..." *Bang* I was cut off by an explosion in front of me. If I had to guess I'd say a pipeline exploded.

"Eh?"

"Issei are you alright"

"I'm fine Asia"

Ignoring the explosion we continue heading for school. After entering through the school gates I spot a 500 yen coin on the floor so I bend down and pick it up. *swish* I felt a large amount of air run past my back and then *Boom*. I look behind me and witness a large section of a house destroyed.

"Eh?"

"Issei your birthdays in December right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your fortune for today is bad luck followed by good luck tomorrow"

"Oh that's nice to know. Wait! No it's not are you telling me I'm going to potentially die today!"

"Don't worry fortunes are rarely accurate"

"After what I've just witnessed I'll take every fortune as the truth from now on"

"But still it's suspicious"

"What is?"

"How did a football reach such speeds?"

"Eh!? That was a football!"

I look behind me at the ruined house "How is that even possible!?"

"Maybe Rias knows something"

"Good suggestion Asia"

Shame she had to go ahead of us for devil business.

"Issei! Stop day dreaming and do this equation!"

I get out of my seat and head for the board. Koneko holds my shirt and pulls me back just as the floor falls through.

"What the hell!? Why did the floor fall randomly!?"

Sensie hurries to the hole and looks down.

"Luckily it seems no class is down there currently. Is anyone hurt?"

"No sensie!"

Suddenly whispers start spreading round the class.

"If he fell he would have deserved it damn harem king"

"I heard he does Koneko-chan and Asia-senpai every night"

"Damn I'm so jealous!"

"I've heard it's not just limited to Koneko-chan and Asia-senpai"

"What he has more girls?"

"I heard that all the females of the occult research club are his slaves and he sadistically does this and that to them during school hours"

"No Rias-oneesama"

"Damn is even Akeno-senpai"

"Damn pervert go to hell"

I've already been there and really does everyone hate me that much. I'm being hated for something I've not even done... At least not yet anyway. No! Begone perverse thoughts!

*sigh* I enter the ORC room.

"Issei what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Rias"

"Issei you are far from fine. You are possibly having the best and worst luck a person can possible have at the same time"

"What do you mean Koneko?"

"Issei almost had his head blown off be a football moving at insane speeds. The floor gave way in class and he almost fell through and a few seconds ago the floor boards came up and hit him in the face protecting him from shards of flying glass from a window that was broke"

"Eh!?" Rias corrected her posture "But that is seriously unbelievable having bad enough luck to get into life threatening situations and having enough good luck to avoid death. I'm beginning to wonder if Issei is even human"

"So you have no idea what's going on either then Rias?"

"I'm afraid not Issei. I'll look into it though"

"Thanks. I'm going to go home and get some rest. Bye"

I walk out the ORC with Koneko following behind to ensure I don't lose my life. As we were out of ice cream at home I took us on a small detour to the park which always has an ice cream van there.

"Two flake ninety nines with raspberry sauce"

The man grabs two cones and uses the machine to whirl ice cream into them. He then sticks a flake in both before squeezing the raspberry sauce over both of them.

"That'll be five hundred yen"

I hand the man the money and pick up the ice creams followed by handing Koneko hers. While heading home we finish ours ice creams.

"Koneko you've got some ice cream on your face"

Koneko wipes her face in an attempt to get it but fails. I use my finger and wipe the ice cream up and to save wasting this delicious frosty treat I eat it. Koneko's cheeks turn red it must be from this heat were having. In front of us is a beautiful girl in her late teens. She has long silver hair and light blue eyes. The thing that stands out the most about her though is she appears to be cosplaying as a warrior.

"Just to be sure you are Hyoudou Issei correct?"

"Yes and how may I help you?"

"I was trying to make your death look like an accident but I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way"

Suddenly she pulls the sword out of its sheath. I stick my hands up in the air in panic before realising.

"Wait your the reason I've almost died all those times today"

"Yes strangely you seem to have strong luck allowing you to dodge all my assassination attempts"

"Wait, wait, wait didn't you confirm my identity a few seconds ago?"

"Yes, so?"

"Shouldn't you do that before you assassinate someone. You know to avoid assassinating the wrong person"

"Oh no I was fairly confident you were the target. My family said you should be an infamous pervert surrounded by many women"

What sort of person was I in my previous cycles? Wait, how do people still recognise me by that vague description? This is insane I don't even do perverse things anymore.

"How were you able to recognise me from that vague description?"

"Enough talk it's time to die"

After that she charges at me with a sword. Swiftly she slashes horizontally barely missing me even when I put all my leg strength into jumping backwards.

"That was close. Someone could get hurt if you swing your sword around like that" I mock her and clearly it worked as she looked pissed. But that was all part of my plan Koneko had moved into her blind spot. She covered her fist with touki then struck her opponent. The blue eyed girl turned around and pointed an open hand at Koneko before firing a mass of flame.

"I was hoping to make this easy to clean up by using a sword but it looks like I can't afford the luxury of holding back with you two"

"Impossible how are you unaffected by my attack"

"This armour is quite a good insulator"

While she was distracted I threw my markers ready for round two. But she did something unexpected she cast a barrage of magic attacks, everything from fire to pure mana. I could easily dodge this barrage by warping far away but Koneko can't and would take the attacks full on. Therefor I have two choices one warp and save myself or two suicidally run and take the hit. As if that's a hard choice. I run at the assassin and she focuses the majority of her attacks on me. It's impossible to completely dodge all the attacks so I take the least damaging option. I warp Ascalon to my location and run at the oncoming flame attack. Just before impact I slash down destroying half the attack. Shit! The majority still hits me. I look down to see my arms terribly burned it's a miracle I can still move them.

"I'm impressed not many people escape my attacks with so little damage"

"I'll take that as a complement"

I look to the right of the blue eyed girl to see Koneko who survived with minor injuries. Seeing she fine I focus on the fight in front of me. I throw Ascalon at her and use my telekinesis to increase it's speed. She activates a magic circle and Ascalon harmlessly bounces of it.

"Damn it"

"Really is this all you've got. My family said you were an unstoppable monster"

Eh!? Really? What sort of person did I use to be? Wait that's it! Hay senpai's! Can you hear me! I need your help! I need your help! I need your help! I need your help!

Damn it! Listen to me senpai's I need your help! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Damn it I'll just beat her without them.

Using my telekinesis Ascalon flys back to me. I guess she will be unbeatable at long range because of her barrages of magic. So the only option is to close the gap! I run at her using all my leg speed she fires a pure mana attack at me but since Koneko has long since run off to get help I warp behind her. I swing Ascalon aiming for her head with the flat of the sword to try and incapacitate her. Impossible! She blocked it with a small defensive magic circle.

"Nice try"

"Shit!" She hit me with her elbow in the stomach and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Seriously I was expecting a much harder fight"

She kicks me in the face and I fall in pain.

*cough* *cough* I coughed up blood. Ha ha is this how I end after all these years I die at the hands of an assassin for something I technically did and didn't do. She gets out her sword and raises it high above her head probably getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly Koneko's image flashes through my mind. I have no idea why. But this is the second time I've seen her when I'm on my death bed. I don't know why but now I have new found energy and determination. I can't die! I can't leave her alone!

"Ascalon!"

Ascalon warps to my location and I use it to block the assassins sword.

"Forgive me assassin. I don't usually hit girls but I can't afford to die!"

"Wha..."

She was cut off by my sweeping her of her feet with one of my badly burned arms. It hurt like shit but I can't die! I ignore all my burning pain and stand up.

"Impossible you should be too injured to move like that"

"He he I have telekinesis who said I'm moving them normally"

"Your using telekinesis to move your body like a puppet!"

I swing my sword down to hit her and she rolls away to dodge.

"My family's honour is at stake I will kill you"

Even more magic circles than before appear. I use my telekinesis and throw myself like a rag doll straight at her.

"What the hell!"

Her attacks fire and like a rag doll I'm thrown above all the attacks.

"This is the end!"

I throw myself back down sword above my head.

"Your right this is the end for you"

She raises her arm aiming at me and a magic circle appears and fires.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream out as I cut through the pure mana being fired.

"Impossible!"

The mana is mostly redirected away but some hits me causing major damage. My left arm has been pretty much blown to smithereens, my right is in an atrocious state and my core... Well let's just say it's a miracle I'm still alive and conscious. Shit! A major pain appears at my core. I look down and see she fired a separate pure mana ball at me. My body is in terrible condition organs hanging out of my body and some completely missing. My conscious fades slowly. I guess this is really it now. Koneko I'm sorry I gave it my best shot.

"Issei! Don't give up!"

Hmmm Koneko. I look down and see Koneko with back up but there quite far away. But she's right I can't give up until I'm dead!

"Assassin sorry if you die from this!"

I use my telekinesis just above the mana being fired and disrupt it causing it to shoot everywhere. Building, roads and the caster herself all got caught up in explosions. I land on the ground with a thud completely out of energy. I look up and see Koneko and back up arriving.

"Kone... ko your... late"

I lose consciousness seeing her run up to me screaming and crying.

I wake up and feel a soft sensation at my head. I open my eyes and realise it's a girls thigh. To find the owner I look up and see Koneko.

"Hi"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Erm... Thanks for saving me"

"Is that it?"

"What more do you want?"

"Baka!"

She lightly hits my stomach which is wounded causing me an intense pain and to scream "Ahhh! Koneko that really hurt I'm injured"

"Apologise"

"What?"

"Apologise!"

"For what?"

Suddenly she starts crying and her tears fall on my face.

"You made me worried! I thought you were going to die! Then what would I do!"

I put my hand on her head and rub it.

"I'm sorry but you have your sister now so you don't need me"

"Baka!"

She hits me again in the same spot as before causing me an intense pain and to scream "Ahhh!" In pain again.

"Of course I need you! After all your the one I lo..."

"What?"

"Never mind"

She looks away red faced.

"Just promise you won't ever leave me!"

"It's a promise. In fact haven't I all ready promised that? Yeah I did the night I beat the Phenex bastard"

"Anyway get more sleep your not fully recovered"

"I'm not tired"

"Sleep!"

"Come on. At least let me watch a little tv"

"Fine"

"Actually before that what happened with the assassin?"

"Erm... Rias called her brother. Who contacted Asgard. Who talked about it and saw no threat with you. So talked to the assassins family and found out the true meaning was a trivial grudge and have apologised promising it won't happen again"

"What was the trivial grudge?"

"You beat them in a bet and won half their fortune and several pieces of land in Asgard and since you have no will they would automatically receive the land back in the event of your death"

"Eh? That doesn't sound so trivial"

"To Asgard it is"

"Ok... So what's on TV"

Koneko grabs the controller from the bedside table and turns the tv on and the news is on.

"Let's watch this"

Hearing me Koneko puts down the remote.

"The liberation group has posted pictures of four stones on the internet that they are prepared to pay big money for, even if it's just the location. When we asked why they replied with "for our goal. For mankind to win we must first even the playing fields" what this means we have no idea but here's the pictures of the stones. Some of these pictures are quite old so we apologise for the quality"

Four pictures are then shown. One white stone, one green stone, one red stone and one blue stone. In the green stone picture there is a very grainy picture of a person. But I recognise the person none the less.

"Issei is that you"

"I believe it is"

After all I have that stone in my treasure box. The wishing stone of the green dragon.

Please review, criticise and advise.

What happens now with Issei and Asgard's relationship? What is Cao Cao planning to do with the wishing stones of the dragons? Why does Issei have one? How will Issei's relationships with the girls progress? Find out this and more next time!


	8. Kidnapping

HSDXD ch 8

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

Anyway I think all the characters have been introduced now. Xenovia and Irina will be reintroduced later in the story (In one or two chapters. Probably next chapter)

If any writers are ever lacking ideas for new story's come to me I have tons that I really want to write but one I'm really bad at writing so won't be able to do them any justice and two I don't want to have to many ongoing projects.

Chapter 8 Kidnapping

Hmm... It's morning I better get up. I open my eyes and see... No girls!? What!? No wait why am I complaining? Isn't this what I've always wanted? Well I suppose it wasn't that bad having a bed full of girls.

*knock* *knock*

There's a knocking at the door so I get up into a sitting position.

"Come in"

The door opens and Ravel comes out from behind. Fearful as ever she stays half hidden by the door and trembling slightly.

"M-Master, K-Koneko-sama and Asia-sama wi... sh to know if you... will be attending s-school"

"OK first stop with the master thing I told you before call me Issei, Second stop being so nervous and third why are you adding sama to Koneko and Asia"

"A-As ma... I-Issei's con... concubines they... a-are automatically my masters too"

"Eh!? Wait there's a misunderstanding here Koneko and Asia aren't my concubines there my friends"

"Hmm? T-Then why do they sneak into your bed?"

"Asia doesn't sneak into my bed"

"E-Every morning she sneaks out of your room though"

? Eh!? She sneaks into my room then sneaks out again before I wake up! How come I didn't know about this before? No wait before that, why?

"Erm... I'll interrogate Asia about that later. Anyway can you inform them I will be taking the day off"

"Y-Yes ma... I-Issei"

She then bows and heads off to give them the message. I then go back sleep again.

I wake up again and look to my right at the alarm clock. Eleven o clock, five hours till their back. I've just realised I haven't had a bath yet. I head down the stairs , slide open the door and take my clothes off. Yawning I enter the bathroom without noticing it was already occupied.

"Ara care to join me Nya"

"Wha?"

I look at the bath and see Kuroka already in it.

"Sorry I'll go"

I turn around to walk away but just before I can I'm stopped. Two heavenly soft orbs and pressed against my back and a slim pair of arms hugging me.

"K-Kuroka..."

"Your still hurt aren't you?"

"Wh..."

"There's no point lying you stopped acting tough when you entered. I saw the look of pain on your face"

Silence.

"So I was right"

Silence I didn't answer. Suddenly a warm feeling enveloped my body.

"This is a healing technique that also helps with the pain. Now get in the bath"

Not arguing I enter with her. I just silently enjoy the pain relief. After a while the silence is broken "There that should do Nya"

"Thanks but did you have to do it in this kind of way"

"Shirone said you know some senjustu so surely you know it works best with more skin to skin contact Nya"

"I know that but did it have to be this much skin to skin contact?"

"No Nya, I just saw this as a great opportunity to get a reward Nya"

"Reward?"

"I added a bit extra into the healing to make you more healthy Nya"

"What do you mean?"

This can't be good.

"Don't bellow of course Nya. Now your extra healthy for intercourse Nya"

"Eh!?"

I try to get out of the bath but she pulls me back in.

"I was joking Nya"

I calm down and stop trying to escape.

"But if you wanted to Nya"

Wait why was I trying to escape this is a great opportunity? No it's not! Begone perversity! Begone!

"Ha ah ah your so fun to tease Nya"

I turn around and have a look. She looks cute smiling and having fun. She looks at me.

"What are you staring at Nya? Pervert"

"No I'm not I just thought you looked a lot better smiling and laughing than you did before fighting those devils"

I think the heat of the bath is getting to her because her face has gone red.

"I'm going to get out now"

My arms grabbed and I turn around.

"No fair... I can't take you away from my sister but... It looks like sharing the only choice"

What? What's she talking about?

Suddenly she stands up and I can see everything.

"K-Kuroka I can see everything"

I look away. Her hand touches my cheek and guides my head to her direction. Suddenly she kisses me. I feel her soft rosy lips against mine.

"W-What was that for!?"

She looks down and if I'm not mistaken I think she's blushing.

"A thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me"

After that she disappears at quite a speed leaving me a bit confused. Why did her persona go serious again? She wasn't teasing me and she ran off with a blush... It couldn't be was that her first kiss.

"Issei!"

I open my eyes. I'm currently in my room and if I'm not mistaken that was Koneko shouting. Suddenly my door slammed open.

"Issei care to explain what happened with Nee-sama?"

She wouldn't kill an injured person would she? Nope definitely gonna kill me.

"I don't know"

"Don't lie"

"All we did was some senjustu healing"

I'm not sure who said the most powerful lie is one wrapped round a fragment of truth but you sir are a genius.

"And why should she be embarrassed by that given her flirtatious nature"

"I don't know"

It's probably the kiss.

"Well I'll save your beating for when your better. So how are you?"

"Better"

"That's good"

She comes and sits on my lap letting her cat ears and tails out. She looks so cute with them out.

"I-Issei I'll forgive you if you pet my head"

Okay let's way the options here pet her head and not get beaten to death or don't pet her head and get annihilated. Hmmm, easy choice pet her head. I move my right hand to her head and move it backwards and forwards through her soft hair. She closes her eyes in pleasure and let's out a purr.

"Nya"

"By the way what's my fortune for today"

"Erm... It was something both good and bad would happen to you today"

"Well that's vague"

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Asia comes in looking slightly confused "Issei there's someone at the door for you"

I pick Koneko up off my lap and put her down on the bed. She is visibly displeased about me stopping. I head downstairs curious as to who is at the door. I get there and witness an unexpected sight. The assassin from yesterday is at the door and she's wearing a maid costume.

"I'm terribly sorry for yesterday master"

"Eh?" Is all I can reply at her suddenly calling me master and apologising for yesterday.

"Issei!"

I don't even need to turn around to know its Koneko that's releasing that killing intent.

"Erm... Assassin-san why are you calling me master?"

"Since a few hours ago I became your slave"

"Why?"

"As a symbol of peace"

Asgard and their customs, really giving a women as an apology and sign of peace.

"You can go back and tell them it's unnecessary"

She gets on the floor in a dogeza bow. Everyone seeing this was visibly taken aback "Please take me as your servant!"

"Wha?... Why?"

"If you don't my family is to be executed"

She starts crying. I can see each tear hit the floor. I kneel down on the floor and offer my hand to her.

"I'll temporarily take you as my maid just until we can sought out getting your family pardoned"

She looks at me with eyes full of gratitude. She hugs me while thanking me repeatedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"There's no need to thankful yet"

Suddenly I'm feeling very nervous as Koneko is emitting quite the killing intent. I'm not looking forward to what happens after my recovery. Wait is this what my fortune meant by both good and bad. Fate why are you so cruel at the minute!

After a few minutes we were all settled in the living room.

"It's a good job my parents aren't here. I can just imagine their reactions"

Mum would tease me about how I was gathering a harem and dad would just be shocked and start suspecting some supernatural force, which would be part right.

"I almost forgot everyone needs to introduce themselves. As everyone already knows I'm Hyoudou Issei"

"Rossweisse"

"Koneko Toujou

"Asia Argento"

"Ravel Phenex"

"Rias Gremory"

Suddenly everyone turns round to Rias who wasn't here until a few seconds ago. In fact how come no one noticed her come here.

"How did you get in without anyone noticing?"

"Ara a lady never reveals her secrets"

"Isn't it a magician never reveals their secrets?"

I think Koneko's right.

"Besides that why are you here?"

She sexily approaches then hugs me from behind the couch and whispers into my ear.

"When are we going to go on a date?"

"The 33rd of August"

"There's no such thing!"

"Exactly"

As if I would go on a date with someone who plans to seduce me and use me. Honestly can't she keep her devil nature under control. Figures now she pouting, which is actually quite adorable. Rias decides to change the subject.

"Anyway Issei was that you in that picture on the news"

"Maybe. I wouldn't remember"

Trust me it's better you don't know.

"What picture on the news?"

Figured Rossweisse wouldn't know.

"There's a grainy picture of someone on the news with a stone a political party is after"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Actually I do their after some strong wish that requires all four of the wishing stones of the dragons by the sound of it.

"Issei I know Rossweisse's family wanted revenge for the bet but is that all they wanted"

"No, they also feared him because he was so powerful"

Empathise on the word was.

"Still what did he do?"

[Ahhh... Asgard great place]

Looking at my left hand I see a magic circle and by the looks of everyone they heard my Senpai too.

"Out of all the times you could have turned up to talk, Now you turn up to talk! Not when I was in life and death situations!"

[Chuu Chuu Chuu come and join the conga]

"Eh!?"

[Sorry were still partying down her to celebrate out success]

"That's where you've been all this time! partying!""

[Sorry I didn't quite hear that over the noise]

"Are you talking on a phone or something?"

[No it's an !pad and I'm using 5kype]

"Seriously!? They exist in there!?"

[Half serious I was joking about the !pad and 5kype. However I am using something similar]

""""""""What's going on!?""""""""

"Ah right I haven't told some of you"

I explain the situation to all of them.

It's been hour since I explained my senpai's to everyone. Everyone has gone off and done their own thing. Koneko went to play video games while Rias disappeared to who knows where with Asia. I decided to check on Rossweisse who was unpacking in her new room. I open the door and enter. Then I look and realise an important fact . She is currently naked as the day she was born. I can see every curve of her body. We both freeze with blushes adorning our faces.

"M-Master please be gentle it's my first time"

So she's a virgin... Wait what am I thinking!?

"Sorry I forgot to knock"

I turn around and go to leave.

"What? Masters not going to do that to me"

"I wouldn't forcefully do a girl"

"But master has the right to do anything to me"

"Even so I wouldn't hurt a girl who's done nothing wrong"

"But I tried to kill you"

"You were tricked into doing it"

"But still"

"Anyway stop calling me master I have a name"

"But if I do that and Asgard finds out they may kill my family"

"I'll start negotiating tomorrow about getting your family of the hook"

Suddenly I feel a soft round sensation on my back. Look back i see Rossweisse still naked hugging me.

"Thank you"

She let's go and disappears into her room presumably to get changed. I leave her alone and close the door.

[You should have done her]

'I couldn't force a girl to do that'

[Seriously how come none of us realise when a girl displays affection for us but when we come down here we suddenly realise]

My senpai mumbles something I don't hear.

Rossweisse's POV

'"I wouldn't forcefully do a girl"

"But master has the right to do anything to me"

"Even so I wouldn't hurt a girl who's done nothing wrong"

"But I tried to kill you"

"You were tricked into doing it"'

Seriously what a baka. Most men would jump at an opportunity like that. I feel so guilty about all the things I did to him.

'"I'll start negotiating tomorrow about getting your family of the hook"'

He's too kind for his own good, one day it will get him killed. I feel so bad for taking advantage of him but I must my family said it's the only way to regain what's rightfully ours. I-I must s-seduce him and then m-marry him.

Issei's POV

The wishing stones of the dragons, I better hide mine.

*Boom!*

An explosion? Wait that came from my house. I rush back to my house from next door and kick open the front door. Inside are several assailants and one has hand round Koneko's mouth and is restraining her. A teleportation circle is already active I grab Ascalon and rush in an attempt to break it but they teleport away before I can reach them.

"Damn it!"

I hit the ground in rage. I then notice a mysterious letter with my name on. I pick it up and rip it open.

'Dear Hyoudou Issei,

If you want your girlfriend back hand over the wishing stone of the green dragon, if you don't we will slowly cut her limb from limb and mail them to you. Deliver the stone to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Come alone if you don't, we kill her.

Yours sincerely Cao Cao'

How dare he kidnap my friend! How dare he threaten her!

"Issei what happened Nya. Did you rage because you lost a game Nya" Kuroka said in a playful tone.

"Kuroka your sister has been kidnapped" I tell her bluntly

Her eyes widen in shock and horror. After shortly being reunited with her sister she could lose her again.

"We've got to save her!"

"The letter says I have to go alone"

"What do they want?"

"The picture in the news of the green gem, I have it. Go to my room, then go under my bed where you will find a loose floor board. Pull it up and you'll find a jewellery

box with that gem inside can you get it please while I clean this mess up"

She didn't answer she just ran up the stairs with lightning speed the desperation for her sisters safe return evident. Ravel and Rossweisse turn up and I get them to help with the clean up. After a minute Kuroka comes rushing down with the stone in hand. She passes it to me.

"Please save my sister"

"I will don't worry"

I teleport to one of my permanent markers near the abandoned warehouse. I walk into the warehouse not fearing all the guards surrounding it.

"So you turned up"

Inside the dim warehouse I look to the back and see Cao Cao holding a spear to Koneko's neck. A cocky smile adorning his face.

"Let Koneko go!"

"The stone first"

I get the stone out my pocket and chuck it at him. He pushes Koneko forward catching the stone. He holds it in his hand and laughs.

"Ha ah ha at last the first stage of my plan is complete. Ounce I have the other three my plan can finally bear fruit"

Koneko runs to me and hugs me tears in her eyes. It was probably quite the traumatic experience getting kidnapped. Even though she's faced a more traumatic experience in the past but alas she's forgotten it.

"Issei I hear you have strong abilities. How about it join me and my liberation force?"

I stare at him and ask him bluntly "What's your goal?"

"The annihilation of the supernatural"

"That's impossible even if you gathered all four wishing stones"

"Are you forgetting my speeches? I said I needed the stones to even the playing field"

Even the playing fields? What on earth could he mean?

"Well thanks for the offer but no"

"Very well then die here before you become a hindrance to my plans"

The tip of his spears opens and light starts emitting I don't even hesitate to warp out of there. Leaving no traces hopefully tricking the enemy into thinking I've been disintegrated along with Koneko.

We appear in my badly damaged living room. I look down and still see Koneko hugging me with her eyes closed shut. I stroke her head with my hand and she flinches followed by looking around and then she collapsed of relief. I use my levitation ability to catch her. She is then swiftly picked up by her sister who hugs her with all her might with look that says she will never let her go again. She turns her head to me followed by repeatedly thanking me "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you"

"There's no need to thank me... After all it's my fault she got kidnapped"

"But you gave the stone up without hesitation. Even though it's probably valuable enough in the supernatural world to buy half a civilisation"

"Her life means more than a hundred civilisations to me"

As long as that Cao Cao bastard doesn't get his hand on all four stones well be fine anyway. The likelihood of them discovering the location of the white stone is incredibly slim anyway. The blue is in heaven and the red is with the devils last time I checked.

The main story starts next chapter.

Please review, criticise and advise.

Will Cao Cao retrieve the other wishing stones? Will there be a more epic fight for the next one? How will Issei's relationships advance? Find out this and more next time.


	9. The Oppai Warrior Rises Again

HSDXD ch 9

I do not own anything except some parts of the storyline please show respect for original authors, mangaka and anyone else who holds the copyrights and makes the anime. I do not make any profit from this. I do not own high school dxd.

Sorry this chap tear took so long to come out.

Chapter 9 The Oppai Warrior Rises Again

'Hay senpai'

[Yes]

'You said I had another power besides warping. What is it?'

[Oh that w...]

'Senpai?'

[Sorry about that I've just had to tie him up]

'Why?'

[You sealed your other power away for a good reason]

'What?'

[It was insane]

'Why?'

[Some things are better left forgotten. If possible we wish to avoid using that power again]

[No your the only one that wishes for that power to stay sealed]

There was a loud explosion.

'What happened?'

[Nothing I just silenced him]

'Do I even want to know?'

Silence was all the answer I needed to stop digging.

"Alright class answer questions one to three and number eight"

I look at the workbook and find question one to answer. The room is silent, eerily so. I look up from my book and turn my head from right to left. Everyone is frozen except Koneko.

"Issei?"

"No idea"

I get up out my chair and touch one of the people... Nothing happens.

"They appear to be none existent"

"Issei were in a barrier"

"I sought of figured that"

I look out of the window and the sky has turned from blue to silver.

"Koneko can you locate the source?"

Koneko gets her ears and tails out. She closes her eyes and her ears twitch cutely. Suddenly her eyes open and she walks to the window and points to the sky.

"It's over there"

Upon closer inspection I see a figure of a person. A man with silver hair and a pair of wings made of a blue glass like material. It's probably a sacred gear by the looks of it. There was a flash of light and before I knew it the man was right outside the window.

"I am Vali the But Emperor Dragon"

"Eh?"

But Emperor Dragon? What the heck!? Why the heck is a pervert here?

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Yay! Kick his but! Kick his but! Come on show him Oppai are better!]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Hyoudou Issei, Oppai Emperor Dragon I challenge thee"

"What!?"

Suddenly I feel killing intent from behind me.

"Issei what is going on?"

Scary, that tone is really scary.

"Koneko have mercy I don't know what going on either"

[Merge! Merge! Merge! Merge! Merge! Merge!]

"What the heck is going on?"

[Sorry I got cut of earlier by mister serious who we have tied up and locked in solitary. THIS IS YOUR OTHER POWER! YOU ARE THE OPPAI DRAGON!]

"What on earth did you senpai's do!"

[Enough talk do you want to die or merge with us]

"Erm..."

Die or merge? I sort of going for the attempt to fight then think about death if I'm failing.

[Really!?]

'I wish'

I'm in the room again and before me is my senpai with his hand outstretched.

[Just so you know this merge is permanent]

Oh goody. Just so you know I'm being sarcastic.

[I figured]

I grab his hand and we are engulfed in light. My head feels like it's on fire. Explosions inside me like two energy sources are clashing and fighting for dominance. Then they stop and I feel a bit more... whole.

"Ha ah aha ah. So we meet again"

"So we do"

I reach down into the my soul and rip off the seal. Draig speaks ounce again.

[Hello uncivilised monkey still liking assess]

[So we meet again uneducated Neanderthal liking mounds of fat]

And as usual Draig and Albion get along terribly. It's pretty funny to think this started off fighting verbally over which is better oppai or buts and then it escalated into a full blown battle which resulted in them getting sealed as sacred gears.

[Come on Partner let's show them who's the uneducated one]

"Right let's go Draig!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

"Armour of the Oppai Dragon!"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

"Armour of the But Warrior!"

I look around and see Koneko looking at me with a disgusted face that screams I'm going to kill you later.

[You can worry about her murdering you later right now we have a bigger problem we must show the world OPPAI ARE BETTER!]

[No! BUTS ARE BETTER!]

"Let's fight Vali"

"Let's"

We fly out of the he school and into the sky. I charge at him igniting the boosters on my back, he likewise charges at me his wings outstretched.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

[For Oppai!]

[For Buts!]

Our fists clash causing a massive explosion and both of us to be blown back. We charge again resulting in the same results. We repeat again and again until we are exhausted.

"As powerful as ever rival"

"You are too"

"Let's settle this in one final magic strike"

"So be it"

I send all my magic into my hand and into my gauntlet.

"Oppai shot!"

"But shot!"

Two enormous spheres of draconic energy collide in the sky causing a massive explosion which I'm surprised didn't destroy the barrier. I fall to the floor in exhaustion but I can still fight and by the looks of it my rivals the same.

"Wanna call it a draw today I'm exhausted"

"I can agree with that. Want to get dinner?"

"Sure why not"

We deactivate our balance breakers and shake hands.

[No we must fight we must show them the power of oppai]

[What are you doing? We must show them the power of buts]

"Issei! What's going on!?"

I turn to my right which is also the direction of the he old school building. There I see Rias, Akeno, Asia and Kiba.

"Hi"

"What's going on?"

"Long story short we were having a fight about which is better oppai of buts. Unfortunately we decided to leave it as a draw and now were off to get some food"

"Issei? You seem different?"

"I completely merged with my last repetition. Sadly not all the powers got passed on with it"

In fact I don't think any powers got passed on. But at least now I can be honest with my perversity.

"Wait so your a pervert now"

I stick my foot on a rock that was conveniently in front of me while pointing my finger at the sky.

"I am no regular pervert. I am a triple A class pervert aiming to be a HAREM KING!"

"Good speech Issei. I am proud to call you my rival"

"Who is that guy?"

"Old friend"

"No I'm your rival"

"Well friend when were not fighting over which is better oppai or buts"

The girls just stare at me like I've lost my marbles. I start walking away with Vali.

"Were of for lunch seeya"

It's the next day and I'm in the ORC room. I'm sitting on the couch with Vali opposite.

"So remind me again how did you get transferred in?"

"I asked Azazel for a favor"

"Ah yes I forgot you got adopted by that bastard"

"Wait! He was adopted by the leader of the fallen angels!"

"Hmmm... Oh yeah the war. Peace is going to be declared soon. I mean Azazel and Sirzechs are already drinking buddy's and Michael just wants to save the angels"

""""""""Eh!?""""""""

"Issei that isn't common knowledge"

"Hmm... Oh yeah"

"Honestly you've been alive too long"

"Hay technically if you look at my memory's I only have like 160 years worth or something"

*cough* *cough*

We turn around to see Rias trying to get everyone's attention.

"Moving along from the topic of the new transfer student. The cultural festival is coming up so any ideas for what we should do?"

I swiftly move my hand into the air and Vali does the same.

"An oppai cafe!"

"A but cafe!"

Everyone face palms at our statements.

"Ouch!"

Koneko punched me in my back for my perverse behaviour.

"Ok I was joking"

Not.

"I was actually going to say a maid cafe"

"Ara ara but doesn't that mean your cute cat will be ordered around by other males"

"... Oh my god she's right! We absolutely can't do that I refuse to let any males touch my Koneko!"

I turn around to see Koneko with a small smile on her face and red cheeks saying something I under her breath that I couldn't make out.

"He said my, he said my. He's not going to let anyone touch me"

"Moving on how about a haunted house?"

"Rias your a genius!"

"Thanks Issei"

"We will deal with this tomorrow but right now I have to go meet with the student council. Something about a new principal"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

Koneko's feelings usually are dead on the mark. I hope nothing too bad happens. Everyone disappears one by one. Akeno, Asia and Kiba all teleported off to do devil work and Vali teleported home.

"Alright let's go Koneko"

I hold out my hand and Koneko grabs it. The space around us distorts and then were home.

"Issei! Nya"

Before I know it two heavenly soft orbs and pressed against my back. I turn around and as I guessed Kuroka is there.

"Nee-sama get of Issei"

"Nee-sama I'm jealous let me join in"

Eh? Kuroka looks as confused as me at Koneko's statements. We turn around to her and there we see two of her.

""Eh!?""

"Issei"

One of the Koneko's comes up and hugs me with a smile on her face while the other looks on horrified.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know"

We both look at Koneko and she shakes her head indicating she doesn't know either.

"I heard screaming is everything okay master?"

"Rossweisse your good with magic"

"Yes master"

"Do you know what happened to Koneko?"

I point downwards at the Koneko that's hugging me.

"What wrong with her?"

I then point at the other Koneko and Rossweisse's eyes widen in shock before she regains her composure. She calmly analysis the situation looking at both Koneko's. During this time Koneko had pulled the other Koneko off me.

"Nooo! I want to be close to Issei"

"Too bad you can't"

"Your just jealous"

"No I'm not"

Is it me or did the other Koneko go a bit red.

"Hmm... From what I can tell she has been spilt into truth and lies"

"What does that mean?"

"One Koneko is the truth her desires etc the other is the lie what she uses to hide what she doesn't want others to see or know"

"Ahh so basically this Koneko is the lie and that ones the truth"

I point to the Koneko that hugged me first.

"No it's..."

Koneko cut her off covering her mouth with her hands while shaking her head. She then removes her hands.

"What were you going to say?"

"No it's nothing"

"So do you know how to fix it?"

Rossweisse shakes her head. That's not good now what am I going to do?

[Obviously take both the kitty's to your room for intense and sexy session]

As much as I'd like to do that I have morals I wouldn't do a girl against her will.

[What makes you think you she would resist?]

Aren't you meant to be an oppai dragon so why are you concerned with a flat chest?

[Oppai are Oppai wether their big or small]

OMG! You are a genius. Will you be my sensei?

[Sure my young student, you have a lot to learn]

Yes sensei.

Rossweisse suggested we wait twenty four hours and see if the Koneko's turn back into one naturally before trying anything. Due to an accident juice got spilt on me so I'm taking a bath. The water is lovely and warm causing quite a bit of steam.

"There's nothing like a nice warm bath"

[You said it partner]

[Yeah no matter how many times we change this never does]

"So when should we try and merge the next person"

[When your body is stronger. Go get Draig here to help]

[I always wanted to make you buffer]

"Yay, I'm looking forward to it..."

[Are you being sarcastic partner?]

"Obviously"

Suddenly the door opens and I look to my right to see Koneko standing there completely naked! She walks up to the bath. A blush adorns her face.

"This is embarrassing but can I come in?"

What!? This must be the lie no way would the real Koneko say or do this! No matter how much I may want it.

[Partner if you want it so bad then enjoy the moment]

Good point.

"Yes, you can"

She elegantly enters the bath tub and straddles my lap. I feel her soft thighs against my legs and her small chest pushed against my own. Suddenly before I released it she looked up then kissed me. Without even thinking I slipped my tong inside her mouth. I move it up, down, left and right searching every inch of her mouth and causing her to moan. Running out of air we break the kiss to breath.

"I think we... should stop... now"

I don't want the other Koneko catching us.

"No, let's continue"

Koneko moves back a bit then grabs my hand and guides it to her breast. I massage it making he moan "Nya" in pleasure. Ignoring what the other Koneko may do to me later I take Koneko into another deep passionate kiss while my hand keeps massaging her breast making her moan "Nya" in pleasure. I break the kiss and move my head down to her beast and starting sucking in her nipple.

"Nya! Nyaaa Nyyyaaaa"

"Issei!"

I turn to the door to see the other Koneko standing there her arms crossed looking pissed. She walks up to me and smashes my face with a punch rendering me unconscious.

"Issei fix this now"

"Even if you say that I don't know how"

"Then find someone who does"

Come on think someone who can fix this... That guy could probably do it but... Oh what the hell let's risk it.

"Grab my hand"

The Koneko's grab my hand and the space around us distorts. Were now in some kind of lab.

"You here you bastard!?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

Out of the pile of paper and books next to us a human in a lab coat emerges.

"What do you want?"

"Can you fix?"

I point at both the Koneko's and he gives them a long hard stare. He puts one hand on his chin while the other scratches his head. He goes up to both and sniffs them causing both Koneko's to look at him with disgust.

"I can't but you can"

"How?"

"You have to do both of them"

"What?... I think I misheard you"

"You heard correct you must do it with both of the Koneko's"

"Alright let's get on with it"

One of the Koneko's tackles me to the ground and kisses me before suddenly being dragged of by the other Koneko.

"LOL"

"You were joking!"

"No and yes"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it would work but it's not your only option"

"What's the other option?"

"You must kiss both Koneko's at the same time"

"Are you fucking serious. It's that easy!"

"Yes"

Both Koneko's walk up to me. One face completely red and blushing the other smiling happily with her tails swaying from side to side.

"I'm only doing this because it's the only way to fix this"

Both girls lean down and kiss me. Then the room was covered in a bright white light which caused me to close my eyes. After a few seconds the light died down and where two ounce stood now only one stands.

"Looks like it worked then"

"Yes"

I'm too lazy to give this a proper conclusion. Next chapter I'll get in with the main story line.

Please review, criticise and advise.


End file.
